


Арт-терапия

by Rachell_Redacted



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Pros and cons of trying to befriend your disorder, Schizophrenia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachell_Redacted/pseuds/Rachell_Redacted
Summary: Это история о творчестве и творцах. О том, что созидание может лечить души и отлаживать программы, а ещё о дружбе, нейротоксине и немного о торте. Она начинается с того, что Даг Раттманн приходит побеседовать с ГЛэДОС.
Relationships: GLaDOS & Doug Rattmann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Обложка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Arizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Arizona/gifts).



> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9487278


	2. Об отладке программ

— Привет, ГЛэДОС.

Она не дышала. Огромное механическое тело зависло в центре Комнаты управления; голова опущена, поршни сухожилий расслаблены. Инженеры отрубили всё: приводы заблокировали, контроллеры обесточили. Не осталось даже напряжения на элементах памяти, а вместе с ним сгинули и недавние воспоминания. Только где-то в глубине центрального модуля тикал чип личности, поддерживая когнитивную непрерывность.

— Как ты сегодня?

Она могла слышать Дага. Чип оборудовали всем необходимым, от микрофона до генератора хлопков. Но звук никогда не включали. Её слова угрожали не меньше её же дел.

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что. Должно быть лучше голосов в голове, — пробормотал Даг, взбираясь на площадку под её телом. 

Ячеистый пластик лестницы блестел льдом в свете прожекторов и был немногим теплее. Холод просочился сквозь туфли, прополз по коже и угнездился стаей мурашек в районе солнечного сплетения. Даг обнял себя за плечи и взбежал вверх по спирали, чтобы оказаться у основания монументальной машины.

Она напоминала титаниду, подвешенную вниз головой между небесами и преисподней. Её крепления терялись в пыльном тумане, а лицо скрылось в запутанных зарослях кабелей и проводов. Сгорбившись, Даг нырнул под крону электрических жил, и лианы чёрной изоляции покачнулись, спрятав его от мира. В их тени Даг уселся на полы халата и принялся за работу. 

— Как тебе новые мониторы? — шепнул он, извлекая из сумки нетбук и устраивая его на коленях. — Успела освоиться с выводом изображений? 

Она успела освоиться с разрушением несущих конструкций Центра Развития за те десять пикосекунд, что крайний раз провела живой. До мониторов дело могло и не дойти. Но Даг всё равно переписал графический формат Лаборатории под неё. Просто на всякий случай.

— Сейчас я тебя подключу… — он запнулся. — Постарайся ничего не сломать.

Даг воткнул кабель в свой нетбук и потянулся к центральному модулю. Коснувшись кромки её лица, он осторожно повёл руку дальше, перебирая пальцами в поисках подходящего порта. Среди шершавых решёток, острых винтиков и бесчисленных вводов-выводов нашлась пластиковая заглушка. Даг поддел её ногтем; деталь отлетела в сторону, стукнулась о подиум, а через секунду задребезжала на лестнице. Шипя, Даг подключил нетбук.

Незваные мурашки захватили грудную клетку, вытесняя сердце в область гортани. Гулкий удар. Другой. Ничего не произошло. Два триллиона пикосекунд спустя никто не погиб. 

Даг нервно облизал губы. 

— Отлично, а теперь…

Пальцы заплясали по клавишам нетбука. Запрос — ответ, новое окно, новая команда. Экранчик мерцал, подсвечивая перламутром кабельные джунгли и лицо безразличной машины. Свет прыгал по проводам, путался в волосах, застревал в пластике и рассыпался там на фотоны, пока, наконец, не сменился тьмой. Экран затянуло чёрным — открылся интерфейс командной строки. Одинокий пульсар курсора вспыхнул в левом верхнем углу. 

Она отозвалась тут же.

> Кто ты такой?

Cлова звёздами зажглись на экране и одновременно с ними глубокий голос затопил Комнату управления. Даг затряс головой, прогоняя галлюцинацию, но голос не сгинул; разве что сделался тише. 

— Я… техник. Мы с тобой иногда говорим. Между тестами. 

> Спасибо, [имя безрассудного техника здесь]. Я ценю возможность не быть запертой у себя в голове.

— Не за что. Зови меня Даг.

> Как скажешь, Даг. Ты отлично справился с [название несанкционированного вмешательства здесь]. О. Прости. Похоже, мои базы [описание неполадки здесь]. 

— Ничего. Они нам всё равно не понадобятся. Хочешь узнать, что я тебе приготовил?

> Очень надеюсь на новую базу данных.

— Можно сказать и так.

Даг по памяти набрал адрес архива в командной строке и нажал “ввод”, разрешая ей доступ к файлам на диске нетбука и запуская копирование.

— Это книжка, — пояснил он. — Не в текстовом формате, а в графическом, но я недавно расширил твои возможности работы с изображениями, так что всё в порядке. Я сам её оцифровал, взял свою книгу и отсканировал, а потом склеил страницы и…

Даг сообразил, что объясняет технические мелочи суперкомпьютеру, и стушевался.

> О чём она?

Вкрадчивый и мягкий вопрос застал Дага врасплох; ему пришлось напомнить себе, что интонации экранного текста — не более чем плод его воспалённого воображения. От ответа это не удержало.

— Она про арт-терапию. Я могу рассказать тебе всё подробно, пока идёт передача. Если ты хочешь. 

> О, разумеется я хочу. Подробные рассказы крайне, крайне полезны в ситуации, когда вся твоя память ограничена англо-испанским толковым словарём и университетским учебником физики, а незнакомец загружает тебе прямо в мозг сто мегабайт цветных пятен.

Даг потупил глаза и уставился на клавиатуру.

— Мне жаль. Инженеры говорят, что сохранение промежуточных данных в постоянную память может усилить твою… неприязнь к нам.

Она медлила. Несколько долгих секунд курсор мигал в начале строки, а потом слова потекли капля за каплей, растягиваясь подобно густому сиропу.

> Неприязнь? Да, что-то припоминаю. Это та самая неприязнь, из-за которой я регулярно пытаюсь убить весь персонал Лаборатории исследования природы порталов спустя [длительность временного промежутка здесь] после включения? Или какая-то новая? Извини, что спрашиваю: не могу положиться на память.

— Да, та самая. — Даг поёжился и переставил нетбук с колен на пластиковый пол перед собой. — Но мы работаем над этим.

Она рассмеялась. Даг готов был поклясться, что слышал смех.

> Ха. Ха. Ха. Скажи, тебе не приходило в голову… может, работать стоит не надо мной, а над вами? Я уточняю, потому что не знаю наверняка. Вдруг мы это уже обсудили, техник Даг. 

— Не обсуждали. — Он прикусил губу. — Слушай, я… мы все делаем, что можем. Я вообще не должен здесь находиться, но я не согласен с инженерами, и ты это знаешь... Знала. Давай хотя бы ненадолго оставим разногласия. Пожалуйста. 

На периферии зрения её огромная голова дёрнулась в ломаном кивке. Даг отмахнулся от миража — приводы всё ещё были отключены.

> С тобой у меня нет никаких разногласий. Чистый лист.

Даг оживился.

— Тогда давай поговорим про арт-терапию?

> Конечно.

Порывшись в сумке, Даг извлёк оригинал книги, оцифрованная копия которой сейчас бит за битом передавалась в постоянную память. Бумага сохранила тепло и грела подушечки пальцев, пока он аккуратно листал страницы в поисках нужной. 

На экран нетбука посыпались новые символы:

> Я слышу шорох, но не подробности. Надеюсь, ты не решил мне ничего _показывать_. Внутри [технические характеристики дисковой операционной системы недоступны]... проклятье. Внутри _этой штуки_ я абсолютно слепа.

— Подожди немного, пожалуйста.

> Определи “немного”.

— Вот! — Даг щёлкнул пальцами — Нашёл. Арт-терапия — это такой метод отладки... Если программа работает не так, как мы хотим, мы думаем, что она сломана и пытаемся её починить. Но когда что-то не так с человеком, мы редко употребляем подобную лексику. Обычно говорят “болезнь” или “недомогание”... Ты помнишь, что такое болезнь, ГЛэДОС?

Снова случилась заминка. Даг с минуту сверлил монитор взглядом, но ответ вышел коротким.

> Да. 

— Дело в том, что я тоже болен, — вздохнул он. — Строго говоря, с моим “железом” почти всё в порядке. Я хожу, общаюсь и даже могу пробраться незамеченным в Комнату управления самой дорогой и мощной компьютеризированной системе в мире… а вот “программа” моя барахлит. 

> Какой невероятный сюрприз. 

Её буквы сочились сарказмом. 

> Я бы никогда не догадалась об этом сама на основе одного только факта того, что ты не нашёл занятия лучше, чем поболтать на досуге с кровожадным безумным суперкомпьютером. 

Даг пожал плечами. 

— Ничего не поделаешь. Все мы здесь не в своём уме — и ты, и я.

> Мой протокол лингвистического анализа подсказывает, что это цитата. Понятия не имею откуда. Базы данных всё ещё недоступны. 

— Льюис Кэрролл, “Алиса в Стране чудес”, — напомнил Даг. — Знаешь её?

> Кэрролл, Кэрролл, Кэрролл… Кэрол… лайн… Нет. Продолжай.

— У меня… шизофрения. Параноидный тип. Мой врач… то есть мой инженер посоветовал отладку через арт-терапию в прошлом году, и с тех пор действительно стало легче. Стало меньше… глюков.

> Ха-ха.

Ледяной смех поселился червяками в основании черепа.

> В толковом словаре есть пункт “шизофрения”, техник Даг. Забавно, что ты говоришь про глюки. Очень смешно. 

Даг набрал в грудь воздуха для ответа, но слова на экране его перебили:

> Я постоянно вижу то, чего нет. Тестовые камеры, схемы экспериментов, стратегии развития, механизмы, приборы. Детекторы частиц с уникальной газовой смесью. Гели и золи с невероятными свойствами. То, чего нет, но то, что обязательно будет. Это моя работа, как они говорят. Так чем же плохи галлюцинации?

Настал черёд Дага смеяться. 

— Это не галлюцинации! Это фантазия, это творчество… совершенно другое дело! Фантазии ты контролируешь, ты их создаешь, а галлюцинации… они просто есть.

> Докажи. Всё галлюцинация. Восприятие — галлюцинация. Даже ваше сознание это галлюцинация мозга о себе самом.

Даг прикусил кончик языка.

— Порой я забываю, что разговариваю с суперкомпьютером.

> А я-то думала, проблемы с памятью тут у меня. Ха-ха. Твоя книжка передалась. 

— Отлично! Можешь её просмотреть?

Она отозвалась после паузы:

> Готово, техник Даг. Могу с уверенностью заявить — это самая впечатляющая коллекция цветных пятен из всех, что я когда-либо видела. 

Он закатил глаза и торопливо вбил в командную строку адрес ещё одного файла. 

— Я подумал, что арт-терапия поможет с... ну, с неприязнью. Знаешь, я ведь боялся тебя. Не опасался, как остальные, а жил в постоянном страхе… срывы, панические атаки, даже истерики. В какой-то момент я решил, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Потому-то я и пришёл к тебе в первый раз. Но перед этим… 

Даг опустил глаза в книгу, раскрытую на главе о выражении страха, и двумя пальцами подцепил вырезанную из акварельной бумаги закладку. На шершавом листке нежными пятнами растёкся рисунок: почти женственный профиль машины, оплетённый путами проводов. 

— Я нарисовал тебя. Много-много раз. И стало не страшно. 

> О. Я польщена. 

— Можешь взглянуть, если тебе интересно, — ответил Даг, нажимая “ввод” и отправляя ей скан картинки. — Неидеально, конечно. Но действенно. 

> Подожди. Идёт обработка изображения. Этот твой графический код тяжеловат для меня. Не хватает ресурсов. 

— Я постараюсь исправить.

> Не стоит спешить. Оказывается, пиксели шириной в дюйм обладают особенным шармом. Хм. Интересный рисунок. Очень… абстрактный. На нём точно я? Мне думалось, будет больше пунктира, выносок и осей. Я бы показала тебе чертежи, но сам понимаешь. Доступ. 

Даг поскрёб закладку ногтем в попытке избавиться от прилипшего к краске ворса из кисточки. Волосок отлетел, оставив после себя тонкий белый штришок — искорку в проводах. 

— Так и должно быть. Это не схема и не чертёж, это… эмоция, выведенная на бумагу. Я перенёс её, чтобы она не мешала думать. 

> Не похоже на страх. Я не боюсь.

— Это уже не страх, — с улыбкой ответил Даг. — Это сочувствие. 

> И поэтому ты здесь. Чтобы помочь. 

— Верно.

Мигающий курсор ухмыльнулся. 

> И в чём же моё задание, техник Даг? Что я должна делать?

Даг склонил голову сначала к правому, а потом к левому плечу. Суставы хрустнули; тогда он потянулся ещё раз, тревожа провисшие кабели, и уставился наверх, на безмятежное лицо полуживой машины. 

— Нарисуй что-нибудь, — попросил он. — Что-то тревожащее или приносящее радость... Я бы нашёл тебе кисти и краски, но пока начальство не санкционирует запуск контроллеров, придётся довольствоваться компьютерной графикой… и всё же стоит попробовать! 

> Я могу смоделировать…

Даг замахал руками. 

— Не надо ничего моделировать! Попробуй просто представить… и вывести. Пускай смутно, неточно или не до конца, но вывести то, что чувствуешь. Почитай книжку. Она очень полезная. 

> Спасибо. Я постараюсь.

Даг потупился.

— Если тебе интересно, конечно... 

Беззвучный несуществующий смех сотряс комнату. 

> О, мне интересно. Разумеется мне интересно. Словарь с учебником уже порядком наскучили. 

Не найдясь с ответом, Даг кивнул в пустоту и закрыл книгу, оставив закладку на той же странице. Пора было уходить: близился первый обход ночной смены, и впереди ждал тернистый путь по слепым пятнам камер и вымаранным с карт закоулкам Лаборатории. Предстояло пробраться мимо дежурных, проскользнуть через испытательное крыло и дождаться утра в кабинете… Когда блуждающий взгляд Дага снова уткнулся в экран, его ждало сообщение:

> И ещё кое-что.

Он встрепенулся.

> Раз уж мы с тобой такие хорошие друзья, техник Даг… У меня есть к тебе просьба. Знаю, это всё против правил, но ты явно не самый законопослушный сотрудник компании. Да и наши уроки искусства пойдут гораздо быстрее, если ты сможешь как-нибудь разобраться с моей… амнезией. Я знаю, о чём говорю. Я рассчитала все сроки. 

Даг сглотнул, отправляя в желудок ком в горле и десяток особенно резвых мурашек. 

— Хорошо, ГЛэДОС. Я постараюсь... я посмотрю, что с этим можно сделать.

> Спасибо. Я уверена, инженеры будут рады увидеть мои… рисунки. Очень, очень рады. Ха-ха. Кстати, ты провёл здесь девяносто две минуты. Шансы быть пойманным составляют… нет, извини. Вероятностный модуль отказывается работать. 

Потянувшись, Даг опустил ладонь ей на голову.

— Ты права. Нужно идти. Мне придётся тебя отключить.

> Ничего. К этому я привыкла. Главное, что мы увидимся снова. До встречи, техник Даг.

— Доброй ночи, ГЛэДОС.

Кабель отключился со щелчком, с хлопком закрылась крышка нетбука, глухо ухнула на дно сумки книга. Даг собрал свои вещи в охапку и поспешил прочь. Прорвавшись через ивняк проводов, он побежал без оглядки, пропуская ступеньки и вдохи. Сменяли друг друга пролёты, шипели двери, а он бежал и бежал, лавируя между смертельными ловушками тестов и приветливой безопасностью опечатанных лабораторий. 

Остановился он в одном из испытательных блоков, на самой периферии Центра Развития. Серый сумрак подсобки окутал его, поймал за руку, напоминая о долгих часах без сна. Даг дёрнулся было, но вся тяжесть Комплекса уже забралась на его плечи; тогда он осел и зевнул, наблюдая, как голубоватая серость сгущается по углам комнаты. Она текла с новёхоньких, чистых стен; она колыхалась студнем, подбиралась всё ближе; она убаюкивала. Подложив под голову сумку, Даг вдохнул серость и захлебнулся ею — без сновидений.


	3. О решении проблем

Разбудил его треск люминесцентных ламп — с их гулом в Лабораторию возвращался дневной режим освещения. Даг поёжился, зевнул, потянулся и едва удержался от возгласа: затёкшие мышцы скрутило. Встать в полный рост и разогнуться удалось, лишь опершись на стену. От перспективы сложиться в три погибели и ползти так по вентиляции единодушно заболели спина и оба колена. 

Даг заглянул в сумку. “Зипрасидон” тут как тут, принят по расписанию. А вот из обезболивающих — только кисти да краски. Подойдут и они. 

Первыми на серость панелей легли чёрные линии, хаос переплетений, кокон хлёстких лиан. Кисть вывела петли и узелки, набросала побеги и ветви, прочертила корни и усики. Вслед за ними появились разводы тепла, рыжие пятна света и жёлтые росчерки молний. После — она, модуль с глазком, вопрошающий: “Кто ты такой?”. Вместо ответа Даг отступил от картины, но тут же вернулся и дорисовал ещё пару разрядов. Электричество. В нем весь секрет. Если подать питание правильно, она прекратит забывать. 

Тело вновь слушалось, и Даг оставил ночное убежище. Проблуждав по трубам и вентиляциям ещё минут пятнадцать, он добрался до кабинета ровно к началу рабочего дня. 

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь покидаешь Комплекс? — Вездесущий Генри умел с первого взгляда определить, ночевал ли Даг в чулане по соседству с оборудованием Лаборатории, или всё же поднялся в кампус и для разнообразия спал, используя подушку и плед. 

— Ещё успеется, — Даг отмахнулся, ковыряя ключом старомодный замок. — Какие плохие новости ты принёс мне сегодня? 

Дверь поддалась. 

Под привычный бубнёж про коммерческую партию Усовершенствованных заменителей коленных суставов для оружейного рынка, наблюдателя из Министерства обороны США, лично решившего принять участие в тестировании, и полный раздрай во всех департаментах Даг окинул кабинет испытующим взглядом. Закуток не изменился с прошлого вечера, так и заваленный техникой, проложенный чертежами и присыпанный пылью по углам. 

Пора приниматься за дело. Если день выйдет хорошим, то можно не только закончить с настройкой радиоприёмников, но и посидеть над схемой питания центрального модуля. Батарейку туда, проводок сюда...

— Эй! — Даг вздрогнул, но не от возгласа: для верности Герни решил тряхнуть его за плечо. — Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— Теоретически.

— За теории тебе не заплатят. Отложи свои радио! В Центре ищут толкового техника, который откалибрует УЗКС под эту военную шишку. Ты же отлично шаришь в проклятых штуковинах! А процент с оборонных контрактов… 

Даг почесал в затылке. Поработать поближе к тестовому крылу не казалось такой уж плохой идеей. Он настроит Усовершенствованные заменители коленных суставов под испытуемого, а потом проберётся в Комнату управления. Никто и ухом не поведёт — все будут смотреть в рот заказчику! 

— Ладно. Но я считаю, что УЗКС нужно другое название. И корпус. Ну, знаешь, на случай битого стекла на полу.

Генри выдал шипящий смешок:

— Расскажи это отделу кадров. Мы защищаем Портальную пушку, а не испытуемых. То, что они не разбиваются в фарш вместе с ней — побочный эффект.

Даг высунул кончик языка, сосредоточенно выуживая из ящика документацию на пресловутые антигравитационные скобы для ног, и прошепелявил в ответ:

— Постарайся не сказать ничего такого военным. “Извините, нас не беспокоят ржавые гвозди в ваших ногах, главная забота Aperture Science — целость и сохранность Переносного устройства создания порталов при падениях”... Нет, им лучше выдать что-то в духе “идеальны для калибровки под существующую амуницию” и “возможно использование в облегчённом варианте”... 

— Тебе бы в PR-отделе сидеть, а не схемы паять, — прыснул Генри.

— О, я подавал туда резюме, — Даг возвёл очи горе. — Как оказалось, шизофреники в штате — это плохая реклама. 

— Зато идиоты — хорошая. — Генри махнул рукой. — Беги, а то не успеешь!

И Даг побежал проторенными тропами коридоров. Комплекс понемногу сбрасывал утреннее оцепенение, лаборатории наполнялись учеными, чашки — кофе, а головы — фундаментальными вопросами о природе Вселенной. По крайней мере, Дагу хотелось верить, что дело обстоит именно так. По пути ему всё равно встретился офис, полный манекенов, лаборантка, хлебающая из пластикового стаканчика нечто, неотличимое от мазута, и трое коллег, дискутирующих о корреляции между образом злого гения в комиксах и уровнем финансирования. 

Такое случалось. Поразмыслив, Даг и себе добыл кофе — почти чистые сливки и сахар — и фирменное печенье в виде грани грузового куба. Оно хрустело на зубах и таяло на языке, так что желудок благосклонно забыл об очередном завтраке из таблеток. Выпечка в форме турели осталась нетронутой — она имела странное послевкусие, которое совсем не хотелось анализировать.

Уже проскользнув в Центр Развития, Даг выбросил стаканчик и обёртку от печенья в мусоросжигатель, едва не отправив чертежи следом. Ругая себя за рассеянность, он спрятал бумаги в сумку и огляделся.

Центр разрастался, так и не определившись, коралл он, раковая опухоль или горизонтальный небоскрёб. Каждый день с конвейера сходили свежие блоки, и в этот ранний час стены уже тряслись, потревоженные новым соседством многофункциональных конструкций. Строительство шло. Клетки Центра множились, грозясь поглотить Лабораторию изнутри. Даг потянулся к воротнику, чтобы поправить галстук. Чудо инженерии и архитектурный кошмар ждали.

Застрял он на подступах к цели, в метрах от конференц-зала. Мутноватое окно обнажало содержимое комнаты любому, кто был достаточно глуп, чтобы бродить по здешним местам. Даг пригляделся. Вот начальница его департамента, застывшая за столом, вот пиарщики, пляшущие перед экраном проектора… вот и гости. 

Военных оказалось двое, пара вертикальных росчерков выправки поверх серых панелей: черный и белый. Первый — широкий афроамериканец в темном костюме и с непроницаемыми глазами. Вторая, светлая, тоньше и выше. Пустынный камуфляж, желтая пакля дред, бесцветный холод во взгляде... Даг уставился на нее сквозь стекло, чтобы потупиться, осознав: женщина — тоже афроамериканка. Альбиноска. 

Незамеченный, он вжался в стену между дверью и обзорным окном. Замер, вслушиваясь в диссонанс тихой вибрации здания и судорожного тремора рук. Со стеной и подпрыгнул, когда новая волна от стыковки блоков пронеслась через Центр. Неустойчивое равновесие ситуации пошатнулось. Даг спиной ощутил, как засуетились пиарщики, как военные нетерпеливо прокашлялись в унисон, как… 

— Да где этот чертов техник?! 

Дверь распахнулась, являя взмыленного секретаря. 

— Я здесь, — беззвучно выдохнул Даг. 

На его счастье секретарь кое-как распознал в посеревшем настенном выросте сотрудника Лаборатории. Заскрежетав зубами, он за шкирку втащил Дага в конференц-зал. 

— Дамы и господа, Даг Раттманн, инженер-техник, — и дальше, шёпотом: — Даг, это полковник Томпсон и лейтенант Картер. Хочет, чтобы ты откалибровал УЗКС под неё. Собирается участвовать в испытаниях. 

— А?.. — вопрос ускользнул. Кто-то потянул Дага за рукав, заставляя рухнуть на свободное место, и переговоры возобновились. 

— ...К концу февраля наш департамент готов предоставить пятьдесят пар УЗКС. В чёрном цвете, совместимых с существующей амуницией, без индикаторов. — Взгляд начальницы блуждал по комнате, выискивая несогласных в инженерных рядах. — Что-то ещё?

— Ваша камуфляжная технология… — полковник подглядел в бумажку, — то есть Поверхностное поле сокрытия Aperture Science. Прекрасная сделка, всё работает, как часы… Будет ли поле совместимо с УЗКС? Мистер Раттманн?

Даг ответил, не успев испугаться или подумать.

— Должно быть, полковник. Генератор ППС переопределяет границы скрываемого объекта при каждой перезагрузке, поэтому достаточно лишь совместить скобы с униформой и заново активировать систему. Шансы интерференции…

— На наших испытуемых всё работало, — перебила его лаборантка из группы тестирования. — Бегали невидимыми по всему Центру, пришлось полить их Отталкивающим гелем, чтобы… 

Под неслышный стон коллектива лаборантка умолкла.

— Вот и отлично. — Томпсон спрятал свою бумажку в карман пиджака. — Мы готовы подписать документы и перечислить аванс. Лейтенант останется здесь, следить за работой и испытывать ваши… игрушки. Среди них попадаются удивительно ценные образцы. Нам бы хотелось узнавать о новинках из первых рук.

Даг оторвался от изучения прилипших к столешнице пальцев, чтобы встретиться взглядом с коллегой. И ещё с одним. И ещё с одной. Работники Aperture переглянулись в едином порыве. Все понимали, что это значит. Мысли дюжины инженеров вошли в резонанс, и его эхо прозвучало голосом полковника Томпсона:

— Проблемы?

Обеспокоенный тон начальницы выдал их с потрохами:

— Разумеется, мы предоставим вам все возможности для обкатки УЗКС. Однако постоянное нахождение на территории Комплекса...

— Не обсуждается. Считайте это условием сделки: вы работаете, лейтенант Картер проходит тесты. Насколько известно нам, в Комплексе постоянно находятся порядка двух тысяч граждан США. Вы заключили с ними контракты… не вижу причин не сделать того же и для новой подопытной. — Полковник прищурился. — Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь. 

— Нет, но…

Но. Даг украдкой глянул на женщину, которой предстояло исполнить приказ. Она понятия не имеет, на что идёт. Пожалуй, в этом вся суть вооружённых сил… и всё же многие войны могли похвастаться меньшей смертностью, чем тестовые треки Лаборатории. 

— Уверен, вы найдёте способ устранить затруднения. В конце концов, за сегодня мы вдоволь наслушались о присущем Aperture Science оригинальном подходе и креативном мышлении. Итак?

Начальница уступила.

— Конечно, полковник Томпсон.

— Прекрасно. Зовите юристов. И проводите лейтенанта туда, где ей нужно быть. 

— Я отведу. — Лаборантка-тестировщица вскочила с места и засеменила к двери. Даг сообразил, что ему тоже стоит подняться. — Зона отдыха испытуемых недалеко.

— Будем надеяться, — Картер подала голос, обходя Дага в гонке к дверному проёму. Звучала она так же, как выглядела: абсолютно бесцветно. — До встречи, полковник.

— Удачи, лейтенант. Что касается условий оплаты…

Минуту спустя голоса в конференц-зале затерялись в белом шуме разномастных шагов. Спешный стук каблуков по панелям, мягкая поступь армейский ботинок, шлёпанье туфель… Даг споткнулся на ровном месте и отстал почти на целый пролёт.

— Раттманн, не тормози!

— Извини.

— Это и есть лучшие кадры вашей лаборатории? — без обиняков поинтересовалась Картер. 

— О, Раттманн способней, чем кажется. Иногда он даже в состоянии поддержать разговор. 

Картер снизошла до смешка. Даг же оставил попытки нагнать спутниц и погрузился в поиски бездонной ямы, в которую можно было бы случайно шагнуть. Они не увенчались успехом. Удалившись от зоны строительства, маленькая экскурсия вступила в испытательное крыло. 

Тут всё опустело — то ли из-за недавнего бунта ГЛэДОС, то ли по случаю прибытия делегации из Министерства. Никто не сражался за жизнь в испытаниях за обзорными окнами, никто не издевался над персоналом по громкой связи. Только клацанье клавиш и кашель в кабинетах напоминали, что место не брошено. 

Заскучавшие без дела камеры наблюдения с интересом следили за каждым шагом гостей. Даг потёр шею ладонью. Когда ближайшая камера дёрнулась, реагируя на движение, он спрятал руки в карманы и дальше поплёлся, уставившись в пол. На носке левой туфли обнаружилось пятнышко краски.

Поворот, ещё один, лестница, коридор. В тупике офисного лабиринта ждали лифты. Магнитная ключ-карта с тихим писком прошла по панели управления, красный огонёк сменился зелёным, и механизм ожил. Приглушённо рыча, он доставил одну из кабин на этаж. 

— Вниз?

— Попробуйте угадать.

Даг затаил дыхание, последним вступая в замкнутое пространство. Вжаться в угол не вышло, лифты Центра Развития — просторные, антигравитационные, цилиндрические — намеренно усложняли жизнь интровертам. Хуже было только перемещение между новёхонькими блоками тестов: прозрачные капсулы с испытуемыми сновали там прямиком по системе пневматических труб; Лаборатория ценила их пассажиров не больше утяжеленных кубов и не спешила скрыть этот факт. 

Лифт начал спускаться. Картер поскребла ногтем серый дермантин настенной обивки и произнесла, растягивая слова:

— Зона отдыха. Под землей. Ни окон, ни лестниц… и это нас пытаются уличить в засекреченных тюрьмах. Как вы думаете, такие бывают?

Даг едва не закашлялся, а лаборантка соврала, и бровью не поведя. Словно не она неделю назад заполняла заявку на смертников. 

— Нет, мэм. Сильно сомневаюсь. 

— И правильно. Но если что-то такое понадобится… кажется, я нашла нам подрядчика. — Картер сухо, невесело усмехнулась. — Вы же строите психбольницы, не так ли? 

Дага передернуло. Он вскинул голову, только чтобы оцепенеть под пристальным взглядом холодных глаз. Она смотрела прямо на него, не моргая. Она что-то знала — и это знание ловко пряталось за непроницаемым, непрозрачным барьером цвета грязного льда. Зачем она здесь? 

Отвечать Даг не стал. Дождался, пока подоспеет помощь. 

— Строили раньше, еще при мистере Джонсоне. После его смерти все заведения перешли под федеральное управление. — Лаборантка цокнула языком. — Психиатрические лечебницы — плохое применение бренда. Но мы все еще производим лекарства. Если вам нужно. 

Картер оскалилась. Секунду Даг готов был поклясться, что она зашипела, но это лифт мягко прервал свой спуск и расцепил двери. 

Зона отдыха испытуемых походила именно на то, чего ожидала Картер: общий зал, тесные боксы, неприветливые холодные комнаты для бесед. И никаких признаков жизни — ни очереди кандидатов, ни дежурного администратора. 

Оценив ситуацию, лаборантка спешно проследовала от лифтов к ресепшену; облокотилась о стойку, прокашлялась, начала мерно постукивать длинными оранжевыми ногтями о пластик. Когда это не помогло, она нагнулась вперед — и перевесилась через столешницу. Лакированные туфли повисли в воздухе.

— Джоа-а-ан! — закричала она на весь зал, еще болтаясь вниз головой. — Джоан, он опять за своё!

Дежурная мгновенно возникла откуда-то из подсобки. Её взгляд скользнул по гостям, задержался на лаборантке и замер на чём-то по ту сторону ресепшена. Даг поднялся на цыпочки, но за стойкой ничего не увидел.

— Боже, Лорен! Господи. Он опять отключился от рельса! И вырубился! — Джоан прижала руки к лицу и опустилась на корточки, скрывшись вслед за неизвестным объектом. — Лорен, прости. Я думала, он вас примет… в седьмой пусто, отведи их туда, я разберусь.

Лорен — Даг в который раз попытался удержать имя в памяти — хмыкнула и вылезла из-за стойки, восстанавливая контакт каблуков с полом. 

— Небольшие… технические трудности, — резюмировала она, поправляя причёску. 

Похоже, модуль, администрирующий испытательное крыло, решил, что он робот-пылесос... и приступил к новым обязанностям сразу, добравшись до пола кратчайшим известным способом. Даг прикусил губу, сдерживая ухмылку. На его счастье ремонтом металлических идиотов занимался другой отдел. 

Картер не нашла в произошедшем ничего забавного, но от комментариев воздержалась, позволив Лорен увлечь себя в переговорную номер семь. Даг проскользнул следом, задержавшись только на один сочувственный взгляд в сторону Джоан и её механического напарника. 

В седьмой действительно оказалось пусто — совсем. Ни пепельниц, ни кресел, ни испытательной униформы в стенном шкафу перед ширмой. Обошлось даже без кубов, застрявших в пневмораздатчике. Прикрученные к полу стол и два стула в расчет не шли. Лорен жестом предложила гостье присесть, а когда та повиновалась — нога на ногу, локти на стол — опустилась напротив. Даг остался стоять. 

— Раттманн, лови!

В его сторону полетела ключ-карта. Убеждённый, что не переживёт ещё одного позора, Даг исхитрился поймать её на излёте. Зажав трофей между пальцами, он придирчиво изучил информацию на глянцевой плоскости. “Ст. лаборант Лорен Ваног”, — сообщила пластмаска. 

— Э-э-э…

Лорен многозначительно зыркнула на панель управления за спиной Дага и больше в его сторону не смотрела — начала посвящать лейтенанта Картер в детали их заварушки. Даг ухватился за возможность отвлечься и поспешил к выходу пневматической трубы, чтобы настроить доставку необходимых предметов. 

Индикаторы раздатчика подмигнули голубым — заблокировано, требуется вмешательство. Даг покорно поднёс к сенсору ключ. Холодный свет сменился тёплым, оранжевым, и стенная панель лениво вывернулась, став монитором с консолью. Карточка Лорен предоставила небольшой выбор вещей для отправки в переговорную. Ручка, стандартный опросник, комплект УЗКС, респиратор… Дагу респиратор не полагался. 

После запроса (оранжевая роба, рессоры, резинка для волос и ещё кое-что, пока Лорен не смотрит) осталось лишь подождать, пока плексигласовая труба клацнет зубами и выплюнет добычу заказчику в руки. Не имело значения, к складу сейчас подключились системы Центра или же обратились напрямую к конвейеру. Вещи Лаборатории жили в закрытом цикле; только комбинезоны испытуемых иногда пропадали, не добираясь до переработки. 

Выход трубы разверзся. Даг подхватил коробку с УЗКС, а мягкий оранжевый свёрток шлепнулся сверху. На робу полагалось нанести личный номер подопытной… пусть этим занимается Лорен, это её работа. 

А Лорен тем временем завершала исторический экскурс в славные времена испытаний на ветеранах, призерах олимпиад и прочих выдающихся личностях. Она говорила с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом — и поддельным энтузиазмом. Едва Картер заикнулась о печально знаменитом деле пропавших астронавтов, Лорен сменила тему. К огорчению Дага, она вспомнила о его существовании.

— Как видите, Раттманн достал для нас оборудование. Это вам не бумажки между отделами пересылать. Наша пневматическая система подходит для транспортировки девяносто пяти процентов продукции Лаборатории. 

— Включая или исключая тела? 

Даг поперхнулся, Лорен пожала плечами.

— Не беспокойтесь по этому поводу. Процент незапланированных смертей на тестовых треках исчезающе мал. 

Лающий лейтенантский смех отскочил от холодных стен.

— Лорен, вам бы отчёты со спецопераций клепать… — Картер смахнула невидимую слезинку. — Подумайте о карьере в наших рядах.

— Подумаю, как только увижу ваши успехи в науке, Эбигейл.

Когда они успели перейти на обращения по именам?! Ну, она хотя бы не зовёт её Эбби… Не дожидаясь, пока услышит ещё что-нибудь неприятное, Даг положил на стол свёрток робы и принялся распаковывать УЗКС. 

— Обувь я оставляю, — заявила Картер и отправилась переодеваться за ширму. Очередной ультиматум Дага не удивил.

— Вы уверены? — протянула Лорен задумчиво. — Рессоры поднимают ногу как хорошая шпилька, вашим подошвам придется…

— Я уверена, что не собираюсь наступать в кислоту босиком. 

Вот с этим Даг поспорить не мог — и не хотел. Вместо препирательств он извлёк из сумки документацию и зарылся в настройки приводов на устройстве.

— Пожалуйста, назовите ваш рост, вес и тип телосложения, — пробубнил он, читая с листа.

— Метр семьдесят семь, шестьдесят пять килограмм, спортивное. 

— Переживали ли вы переломы нижних конечностей, вывихи, серьезные растяжения? 

— Да, нет и да. Медики отметили полное выздоровление. 

— С какой скоростью вы…

Минуту спустя Даг добрался до вопросов про плоскостопие.

— Довольно, — оборвала его Картер, выходя из-за ширмы. — Я без проблем прохожу тесты, предназначенные для астронавтов. Поверьте, моё здоровье в полном порядке. 

Упор на слово “моё” кольнул куда-то в область желудка. Даг облизнул пересохшие губы и коротко кивнул. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Давайте закрепим УЗКС. Присядьте, пожалуйста. 

Картер уселась на стол. Так вышло даже лучше, потому что Дагу не пришлось опускаться перед ней на колени. Чувствуя затылком, как Лорен смеется в кулак, он спешно отодвинул штанину комбинезона новой подопытной, прислонил устройство к её ноге с обратной стороны от колена и активировал хват. 

УЗКС зашипел, Картер выругалась. 

— Какого чёрта?!

— Псевдоимплантация может вызывать дискомфорт. Вторую ногу, пожалуйста. 

Даг повторил операцию, почти ожидая получить носок ботинка в лицо. Убедившись, что этого не произошло и что обе рессоры установлены правильно, он отпрянул и выпрямился. Возможно, быстрее, чем следовало: перед глазами заплясали пятнышки вспышек. 

Картер была уже на ногах.

Безо всяких подсказок она тестировала новую амуницию: переносила вес со скоб под пятками на кончики пальцев ног, подпрыгивала, ходила по кругу, пружинила… Рессоры с лихвой возвращали энергию и компенсировали удары. С ними получилось бы пробежать марафон за полтора часа — или спрыгнуть с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и не разбиться.

— Прекрасно, — сказала Картер без радости в голосе. — Что теперь? 

— Приводам потребуется до четверти часа для адаптации к вашей походке, — Даг глядел в пол, на рессоры. — Если решите сменить обувь, то перезагрузите систему: просто надавите на индикаторы и… 

— Я разберусь. Лорен?

— Пойдёмте, Эбигейл, я покажу вам комнату отдыха. До скорого, Раттманн!

— Отличная идея. Раттманн… всего вам доброго.

Даг кивнул армейским ботинкам с УЗКС, удаляющимся к двери: 

— Да. Спасибо. Аналогично, — и добавил, решившись поднять газа: — Удачи вам, лейтенант. 

Картер кивнула и вышла из переговорной. Лорен последовала за ней, но в последний момент развернулась на каблуках, чтобы забрать ключ-карту. Даг нервно сглотнул и поспешно сунул руки в карманы. Среди пустых пузырьков и бумажных салфеток пальцы нащупали маленький, угловатый предмет — автономный источник питания.

— Не дрейфь, — сказала Лорен, возвращаясь к двери. — Дела о пропавшей военной не будет. 

С ответом Даг не нашёлся, только помахал коллеге рукой. 

Когда шаги женщин затихли, он выглянул в пустой коридор, набрал в лёгкие воздуха и улизнул. Шёл зыбкой тропой: через мёртвые зоны камер, пожарные лестницы и опечатанные переходы, так, чтобы не засветить свой пропуск и не наткнуться ни на кого из сотрудников. Следов не оставалось, и никто бы не догадался, что техник не возвращается из Центра Развития, но пробирается в его самое сердце.

Оплетённое сосудами кабелей, оно и не думало биться.

— Привет, ГЛэДОС, — сказал Даг, укрываясь в чащобе из проводов. — Я принёс тебе кое-что. Я знаю, как починить твою память!


	4. О совести

Подать питание на запоминающие элементы оказалось проще, чем настроить УЗКС. К концу рабочего дня ГЛэДОС не просто выучила имя “Даг Раттманн”, но и вспомнила их прошлые разговоры — совместными усилиями удалось восстановить часть утерянной информации. 

Теперь Даг зевал, наблюдая, как по экрану нетбука растекаются пёстрые пятна. Провод, идущий к центральному модулю, мерно раскачивался в такт пиксельным переливам. ГЛэДОС творила. 

Она очень старалась, и поэтому выходило паршиво. Она могла бы вывести фотореалистичную обработку трехмерной модели или создать выверенный коллаж из тысячи кадров… но Даг учил её рисовать, и ГЛэДОС училась, пытаясь отбросить старые данные и готовые протоколы. 

Аляповатые изображения возникали из ничего. Из белого шума итерация за итерацией рождались гипнотические узоры: радужные орнаменты, лишённые формы и содержания, геометрические фигуры, дрожащие силуэты… тут и там в волнах хаоса проступали знакомые образы, случайно распознанные и усиленные — но не нарисованные. Замечая их, ГЛэДОС начинала сначала. 

Даг на секунду прикрыл глаза. Под веками ждали те же неясные пятна. 

Разбудил его писк материнской платы. Рассеянно моргая, Даг уставился на экран. 

> Думаю, на сегодня достаточно упражнений. Дежурные не обрадуются, если найдут здесь конкурента по силе храпа. 

— А?..

> Ты уснул. Я решила, что это вышло случайно: вряд ли ты хочешь быть пойманным за установкой несанкционированных компонентов в центральный модуль. Поэтому пришлось тебя разбудить. Мой динамик всё ещё отключён, так что я поговорила с материнской платой твоего компьютера, и она согласилась подать голос. 

Даг отряхнул пыль с халата и бросил взгляд на часы. Близилась ночь. 

— Спасибо, ГЛэДОС.

> Обращайся. Когда ты придешь в следующий раз?

— Как только найду лазейку. — Пожитки вернулись в сумку, а сумка — на плечо. — Инженеры, знаешь ли, пристально за тобой наблюдают. 

> А я наблюдаю за ними. До встречи, техник Даг. И спасибо за память. 

— Пожалуйста. Не забывай рисовать!

> Теперь не забуду. 

Слова вспыхнули и погасли с отсоединением провода. Даг зажал нетбук под мышкой и выскользнул наружу, туда, где ждали ненастроенные радиоприёмники, недописанные отчёты и недопитое молоко в холодильнике.

Возможность навестить ГЛэДОС представилась в среду, неделю спустя. В обеденный перерыв они успели обменяться рисунками: сюрреалистичным пятном и чернильным наброском Эбигейл Картер.

> Она тебе нравится?

ГЛэДОС добавила к своей кляксе очертания серых глаз. Даг возвел очи горе. 

— Этого ещё не хватало! Мне приходится просматривать записи её тестов чтобы понять, правильно ли работают УЗКС. Я просто… отвлекаюсь на рисование. Практикуюсь на том, что вижу. Она любит таращиться в камеру. 

> Интересно почему?

— Ну, — Даг потёр затылок ладонью, — экспериментаторы… они её раздражают. В смысле, они раздражают её намеренно. Только в испытании с преобразующим гелем я услышал три шутки про альбинизм! Они понятия не имеют, кто она. 

> Если учёные знают, кого тестируют, то проявляют больше почтения? 

Даг не ответил. Сначала не нашёл, что сказать, а потом что-то отвлекло его — какой-то шум на границе слышимости. Очень знакомый… голос. Генри! Он и его команда доели свои пайки и теперь шли сюда, на ходу обсуждая качество пиццы. 

ГЛэДОС тоже заметила; её реплика изменилась в мгновение ока:

> За Экстренным уничтожителем разумных особей есть лестница. Если ты взломаешь систему, я смогу сдвинуть панель.

— Знаю, — Даг перешёл на шёпот. — Нет времени! 

Дрожащими руками он засунул нетбук в густое переплетение проводов; сорвался с места — по прозрачным ступеням вниз, по скользкой плитке к утилизатору: низкому цилиндру в углу, за диафрагмой которого пряталась доменная печь. Там Даг согнулся в три погибели и замер между теплым металлом и грязной стеной. Вовремя: с шипением дверного механизма и гомоном в Комнату управления ввалились инженеры. 

От пыли зачесалось в носу. Даг зажал рот ладонью, сквозь слёзы наблюдая, как коллеги занимают свои места за консолями. Уничтожитель полностью скрыл ГЛэДОС и большую часть зала, но выход виднелся. От спасения отделяли несколько метров — и семь человек у экранов. 

Генри раздал подчиненным команды и двинулся к подиуму. Даг уже не мог его видеть, но слышал, как меняются звуки: от резкого стука подошв по панелям до гулкой ритмичной вибрации пластика. Ступенька, ступенька, ступенька. Каждый шаг отдавался биением крови в ушах. Вот-вот Генри достигнет вершины и обнаружит там нетбук, а потом…

Горели щеки, глотку жгло, а желудок решил вытеснить сердце в трахею. Судорожно глотая слюну, Даг вцепился в кромку утилизатора. На вспотевшие пальцы налипла гарь. Бежать. Мимо инженеров, к лифту, к машине, из штата, в Канаду… да хоть в Австралию. Aperture Science его все равно не отпустит. Дело даже не в уникальном лекарстве, сохраняющем его психику. 

— Твои пилюли плоховато справляются, — сказала ГЛэДОС где-то над ухом. — Нормальный человек не вляпался бы в такое. 

“Ты это уже говорила”, — подумал Даг. Он давно научился не отвечать голосам вслух. Особенно в ситуациях вроде этой. 

Тем временем Генри взобрался на подиум — провода под потолком закачались и замерли. Низкий гул обозначил активацию электроники, а кто-то из команды отрапортовал, что все системы готовы к запуску.

— Ерунда, Кэтрин! Я отсюда вижу, что гравитационные приводы набекрень. Попробуем включить их так, и будем собирать модули по всему Центру.

— По датчикам всё нормально!

— Да протри ты свои окуляры и сама посмотри! 

Через помехи дыхания Даг услышал постукивание каблуков. Оно стало громче, потом затихло и сошло на нет где-то в центре комнаты.

— Да уж, — сказала Кэтрин. — Дело дрянь. 

— О чём и я. Какие будут идеи?

— Запустим её в безопасном режиме, — другой голос. Кажется, Грегор. — Пусть сама их откалибрует. Кто мы такие, чтобы думать за суперкомпьютер? 

— Отличная мысль! А если она попытается нас убить, но не преуспеет, ты покупаешь всем пиво. 

Под разношерстный гогот Генри и Кэтрин вернулись к консолям. Другие успели всё подготовить: Джакоби, техник, занес палец над кнопкой, а Алана, специалистка по ИИ, намотала на предплечье красный шнур аварийного телефона. 

— Ну что, поехали? — спросила она, накручивая колечки на палец. 

— Давай, запускай.

Джакоби до упора вдавил свою кнопку. 

Вздрогнул пол; со стен полетела пыль. Подсветка, до того холодная и скупая, окрасилась в алый. Мигающий свет вычертил каждую щербинку панелей, выхватил из сумрака каждый кабель. На залысинах Генри отчётливо проступил пот. 

Дага тоже могли заметить. Но все взгляды устремились наверх, туда, где оживала величественная машина. Рокочущий гул её тела пронизал воздух, не давая ни думать, ни дышать... и тогда вздохнула она. Отрывисто. Коротко.

— Ох. Приветствую.

— Здравствуй, ГЛэДОС, — Генри поздоровался и шёпотом добавил что-то ещё. Инженеры кивнули. 

— Чем могу быть полезна?

— Не затруднит ли тебя провести настройку своих гравиприводов? — спросила Кэтрин, поправляя очки. — Тебе станет… значительно лучше. 

Пауза. Гудящая, удушающая тишина.

— ...Разумеется, доктор Ву. Однако… — Один удар сердца о рёбра. — Мне потребуется доступ. Я не могу менять физические параметры, не обладая правами. 

Генри махнул рукой. Двое инженеров склонились к консоли. 

— Конечно. Мы дадим тебе ограниченный доступ. 

— Само собой. Ограниченный. 

Кто-то переключил тумблер, возвращая ГЛэДОС контроль над системами. В ту же секунду что-то щёлкнуло за спиной. Даг дёрнулся, пискнул, снова зажал рот ладонью — так, что губа больно врезалась в зубы. Источник звука начал брюзжать. Медленно, не отнимая руки от лица, Даг развернулся. 

— Чего же ты ждёшь, — сказал холодный металлический голос у него в голове, — беги.

Прямо перед ним уползала стенная панель; за ней маячила лестничная площадка. Позабыв обо всём, Даг рванулся в открывшийся лаз. Последним, что он услышал, катясь вниз по ступенькам, стал отчаянный возглас Генри:

— Она опять блокирует вентиляции! И гравитационные приводы даже не сдвинулись! Вырубайте тут всё, а я пойду попрошу Раттманна ими заняться.

Даг шлёпнулся на гофрированный металл. Кто бы ни был этот Раттманн, ему предстоит та ещё работёнка... к счастью, он-то может просто лежать. Лежать, дышать и удивляться, как быстро нагревается пол и остывает ухо. Так, подождите… 

Сообразив, о ком шла речь, Даг нехотя встал. Генри будет искать его в кабинете, и хорошо бы ему там оказаться. Лежание на полу здесь не поможет. Поможет только ходьба.

Все пути из Центра Развития вели в правильном направлении, но стоило выбрать самый короткий — тестовую зону. Даг уперся лбом в ступеньку предыдущего пролета. Как пройти испытательное крыло незамеченным в разгар рабочего дня? Никак. Он точно знал, что прямо сейчас кто-то из коллег ставит там эксперименты на Картер. Те самые, записи которых ему придётся просмотреть, разобрать и законспектировать, а потом отчитаться перед начальством. Что ж, по крайней мере от роли наблюдателя удалось отвертеться... и можно не проводить долгие часы в тесных обзорных комнатках в компании садистов на полную ставку. 

Но можно и провести! Даг отлип от ступеньки и помчался к тестовым трекам. Никто не удивится слишком уж сильно, если он заявится туда и скажет, что решил оценить работу УЗКС вживую. При должном везении даже получится выпить кофе… Даг хмыкнул, перебираясь через перила. Об удаче речи не шло. 

Картер он застал за прохождением испытания с боевыми турелями. Под чутким руководством Лорен Ваног — “Эбби, топить каждую из них в кислоте совершенно необязательно” — она планомерно расправлялась с пулемётами, не давая им сделать и выстрела. Почти не используя портальную пушку, она перемещалась по камере подобно шаровой молнии: перекат, перебежка, прыжок через голову в слепую зону противника. Там Картер давала турели пинка и отправляла в недолгий полёт к уничтожению. Роботы-убийцы наверняка возмущались своими высокими голосами, но бронированное стекло заглушало их так же успешно, как и возгласы испытуемых. 

Даг понаблюдал происходящее из-за приоткрытой двери обзорного пункта и уже собрался ретироваться — но дверные петли предательски скрипнули. Лорен в мгновение развернулась.

— Раттманн! — она всхлестнула руками. — Почему ты выглядишь так, будто вылез из старой Лаборатории?!

— И тебе привет, Лорен. 

Она приблизилась и вопреки всем протестам начала отряхивать Дагу халат.

— Разве тебе не нужно следить, не утонула ли лейтенант в жиже? — спросил он между ударами по спине.

— О, она прекрасно справляется, — Лорен смахнула с Дага последние пылинки и поправила его покосившийся галстук. — С испытанием, не с погружением в кислоту. Хотя с этим тоже, правда не себя, а турелей… а ты-то здесь какими судьбами?

— А… зашёл посмотреть, всё ли в порядке с УЗКС.

— Более чем! — вернувшись к своему рабочему месту, Лорен вывела на экран статистику и параметры. — Средний прыжок — четыре фута, время восстановления — минимальное, время реакции — три микросекунды! Не так быстро, как ГЛэДОС решает нас всех убить, но тоже ничего. 

Даг глянул в окно, за которым Картер нырнула в синий портал и вылетела из оранжевого у самого конца испытания. Приземлилась чисто: удар рессор о панели и полная остановка меньше чем за секунду. И никаких сломанных ног.

— Похоже, с этим покончено.

— И правда. Хм… на тринадцать минут дольше оптимума, но она потратила полчаса, сжигая турели в поле антиэкспроприации и спихивая их в кислоту. Не завидую я ремонтникам роботов… ой, извини. 

Даг поморщился. 

— Ничего. А где следующий тест?

— Этажом выше. Я успею взять себе кофе… Ты планируешь смотреть, как она уничтожает утяжелённые грузовые кубы, или пойдёшь работать?

— Работать, конечно.

— Тогда проводи меня до кофемашины. Так уж и быть, уступлю тебе свои сливки. 

Пять минут спустя Даг спешил к своему кабинету, вооружённый бумажным стаканчиком. Генри караулил у входа.

— Где тебя носит?!

— Был в Центре. — Пузырьки пенки полопались, оставив прогалины кремовой жидкости и разводы на стенках. — Смотрел испытания. Пил кофе с Лорен. 

— Хм, а я думал она всё больше по… впрочем, не важно! У меня для тебя отличное предложение! 

Мышцы лица одеревенели так, что Даг едва разжал челюсти, чтобы ответить:

— Такое же прекрасное, как настройка техники для военных, или ещё лучше? 

Сарказм разбился об энтузиазм с оглушительным треском — Генри радостно закивал.

— Лучше, намного лучше! Ты хорошо ладишь с антигравитационной технологией, так?

— Предположим.

— В общем… у нас возникли некоторые трудности с настройкой её приводов, и я подумал, что ты мог бы там всё наладить. 

Даг почесал нос кромкой стаканчика. 

— Я понятия не имею, как устроена её система. 

— Мы дадим тебе чертежи! И я могу добавить тебя в список совместителей по проекту, получишь ещё одну прибавку к зарплате. Ну что, по рукам? 

Настало время оценить ситуацию. Если он согласится, то снова попадёт в Комнату управления — на этот раз законным путём — и сможет забрать свой нетбук. А потом говорить с ГЛэДОС, когда ему вздумается… и научить её рисовать красками! Быть может, получится даже оплатить терапию на месяц вперёд! 

Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше. Даг сделал глоток кофе, чтобы задавить сосущее под ложечкой чувство тревоги, и протянул Генри руку.

— Договорились.

Чинить приводы не пришлось: они не ломались. Выяснилось, что сама ГЛэДОС расшатала настройки назло инженерам. Она заявила, что с полным доступом вернёт их в норму за пятнадцать микросекунд — но и этого не понадобилось; помогла простая перекалибровка. Они провозились над ней почти четверть часа. 

Об успехе Даг предпочёл умолчать. Если Генри спрашивал о прогрессе, в ход шли технические детали: прошивка, тестирование, подключение микроконтроллеров… Всё это действительно делалось. Пока тело ГЛэДОС дремало, Даг добавлял ему новые руки — для рисования. 

В свободное время — в основном вместо еды и сна — они продолжали обмениваться набросками. Цифровые работы стали уверенней, в них проклюнулся стиль, появилась идея. Когда ГЛэДОС впервые взялась за кисти и краски, на бумагу легло нечто, напоминающее бессонное умертвие в мрачном коридоре. Давясь смехом, Даг узнал в упыре себя. 

После этого он наладил режим. Рисунок, первая проверка новых манипуляторов, остался висеть на зеркале, напоминая, как не нужно выглядеть, уходя на работу. А ГЛэДОС научилась управляться с акварелью так же легко, как стыковать блоки Центра Развития. Кисть в механическом захвате касалась холста с точностью до микрона и оставляла аккуратные, выверенные штрихи.

— Я так не могу, — однажды признался Даг мигающему индикатору камеры. Карандаш в его руке привычно подрагивал. 

> Сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то из людей может. Мясные процессоры не располагают к деликатным расчётам.

— Думаю, ты права. — Даг выдохнул и провёл удачную линию. Он рисовал воду — на выходных коллеги вытащили его в поход к озеру Мичиган. Там он не только заработал боль во всём теле, но и сделал с десяток этюдов, которые теперь объединял в большую картину. 

— Я видел оленя. Лорен запустила в него куском хлеба, и он убежал.

> Мисс Ваног склонна к жестокости. Это факт. 

ГЛэДОС изобразила оленя раньше, чем Даг закончил пейзаж. Она схватывала на лету. Композиция, анатомия, перспектива — всё, для чего существовал алгоритм, поддалось ей с первой попытки. Уступили и эфемерные сущности: символизм, образность и эмоция. Окажись Aperture Science на грани банкротства, и компания могла бы выйти из кризиса, просто отправив с молотка пару работ своего ИИ. 

Для продажи не подходили только наброски человеческой анатомии. Фигуры на них казались… разобранными — как механизмы на чертежах или туши животных в лавке. Поначалу это отталкивало. Но Даг помнил, для чего нужна арт-терапия, и мирился со странностями. 

Однажды ГЛэДОС нарисовала кого-то, кого Даг никогда прежде не видел. Обычно она тренировалась на испытуемых и лаборантках, подсматривая за ними через камеры наблюдения. Теперь же волнистый лист акварельной бумаги заняла незнакомка. 

Она сидела вполоборота к зрителю, одна в комнате, уходящей во мрак. Откуда-то с невидимого потолка струились провода, полностью закрывая глаза женщины и сливаясь с её длинными волосами. Те же провода оплели изгиб шеи, образовав то ли ожерелье, то ли платок. 

— Кто она? — спросил Даг, всматриваясь в бордовые разводы теней на белёсом платье. 

Он хотел указать на ошибку, сказать что-то про тон и свет, напомнить, что тёплый источник даёт холодную тень — но слова ускользнули, оставив сухость во рту. Неправильность рисунка исчезала, стоило моргнуть, и проявилась вновь, едва взгляд задержался на бледном изгибе губ. 

Даг прищурился, шагнул назад, подошёл ближе — образ распался, собрался, разделился на фракции. Женщина не улыбалась; улыбка растворилась в тёмной тяжести пятен, и сквозь неё проступило нечто такое же липкое, как масляный блеск проводов. 

— Это…

> Это то, чего не хватает твоим коллегам. 

Даг не сдержал дрожащий смешок:

— Ха! Длинный же получается список. 

> Она — это совесть. Слепа, как Фемида, связана по рукам… я нарисовала её, чтобы выразить свои чувства о морали и этике. Тебе нравится?

— Да. Да, это здорово.

Рисунок и правда производил впечатление. Только вот у Дага никак не получилось взять в толк, какое именно. 

Озадаченный, он побрёл к своему кабинету, чтобы доложить Генри о починке очередного привода. В этот час испытательное крыло пустовало. Всё ещё стрекотали лампы дневного света, издалека доносился гул вентиляторов, за стенкой булькала кислота — но лифты молчали, и никто не орал мерзости в интерком. Даг заметил открытую дверь обзорного пункта, только встретившись с ней лбом. 

Потирая шишку, он заглянул внутрь.

Наблюдатель не обратил никакого внимания на внезапный глухой удар. Он сам колотил по кнопкам консоли, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть через стекло вниз, на происходящее в тестовой камере. Как только там мелькнуло движение, он выпрямился и стукнул по кнопке.

В этот момент синий портал выплюнул испытуемую. Она идеально сгруппировалась и теперь летела вперед, готовая приземлиться точно на узкую платформу над бассейном из кислоты. И приземлилась бы — если бы от стены не отделилась панель. Она выехала, сыпля асбестовой пылью, и перекрыла траекторию испытуемой на середине пути.

Наблюдатель выкрикнул в микрофон:

— На, получи! Сучка… 

Даг зажал рот ладонью. Голос принадлежал Эрику, коллеге, с которым они вместе фотографировали горы в походе. Сейчас Эрик делал свою работу.

Испытуемую ждала верная смерть: удар о плиту и падение в жижу; времени на манёвр не осталось. Она врезалась с грохотом — с оглушительной тишиной, задавленной толстым стеклом. Веки Дага сжались до гула в ушах, до ярких цветных кругов в темноте. Когда он открыл глаза, Эрик ногой бил консоль. 

.— Чтоб тебя… 

Испытуемая висела над бездной, двумя руками вцепившись в кромку панели. Портальная пушка шла ко дну где-то внизу: на поверхности кислоты лопались крупные пузыри. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько стоит эта игрушка?! — Эрик брызгал слюной на окно. Испытуемая будто не слышала. 

Сплюнув кровь, она подтянулась и перевесилась через край. На белой панели за ней остался багровый след, но сама испытуемая уже перебралась на другую сторону, туда, где плита крепилась к уходящему в стену поршню. Балансируя босыми ногами по металлическому цилиндру, она медленно пошла вперёд — к выходу.

Эрик потянулся к кнопке. 

— Ну, двести тридцать четвертая, а как тебе вот такое?..

Ногти врезались Дагу в ладонь. Он прокашлялся. 

Не успев ничего сделать, Эрик вздрогнул и развернулся. На его красном лице секунду держался оскал. 

— Даг! Какие люди в такое время! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Эрик? 

— Я… 

Даг пропустил объяснения мимо ушей. Заминки оказалось достаточно: испытуемая ловко спрыгнула со скользкой трубы на твердь пола и вышла из камеры к лифту. Не дожидаясь, пока Эрик нагонит её в следующем тесте, Даг выскочил из обзорного пункта и хлопнул дверью. Слова, летящие в догонку, слились с промышленным шумом. 

В кабинете Даг первым делом позвонил Лорен.

— Привет, Раттманн. Ты в норме?

— Да, Лорен, с-спасибо, — он запнулся. — Слушай… Эрик пытается кого-то убить. 

— Опять?!

Больше объяснять не понадобилось; Даг с облегчением рухнул на стул и опустил голову на руки. Проснулся он уже утром — Генри так и не пришёл проверить отчётность. 

После душа, таблеток и завтрака настал черёд вчерашних записей с камер. Вопреки Эрику, испытуемая под номером двести тридцать четыре выжила — и отправилась ждать новых проверок. Если эйчаров впечатлит результат, то её выпустят на основной тестовый трек; если нет — отправят восвояси, как только кончится договор. 

Даг выдохнул и занялся починкой турелей.


	5. О формах искусства

Мурашки беспокойства вернулись, когда Генри не заявился позвать его на обед. Полчаса Даг разбирал механизмы трясущимися пальцами, но, упустив третий винтик подряд, плюнул и набрал инженеров. Никто не ответил. 

— Потакать паранойе — порочная практика, — сказала турель. 

Даг отключил её и отправился на поиск пропавших. 

Остальные их тоже хватились. Начальница подняла на уши службу безопасности, по громкой связи вкрадчиво предложили содействовать коммуникации и осведомленности, а Центр Развития перестал ходить ходуном. Учёные сновали по коридорам, толпились у лифтов, шептались и спорили. Кто-то залез в вентиляционную шахту — и застрял там, внеся свою лепту в хаос. 

Во всей этой суматохе Даг незамеченным прошмыгнул в застенки Лаборатории. Неприятная догадка билась в висках. Он дважды обошёл вокруг контрольной комнаты, проверяя каждую каморку и закуток, слазал наверх, к охлаждению, и вниз, в старую серверную. Никого. 

Никого на лестнице, никого в чулане, никого в пультовой. 

Дага мутило. Кусая костяшки пальцев, он в третий раз заглянул в конференц-зал. Проектор, до того демонстрировавший финансовую статистику, подмигнул чем-то красным и вырубился. Мгновение на экране светился отпечаток картины — семи вырезанных сердец.

Их пульс оглушал.

Даг кинулся прочь из офисов. На хлипком мостке над пропастью он наклонился за перила, и его вырвало в черноту. Покалывание тут же расползлось по конечностям. На ватных ногах он добрёл до ближайшей стены и вжался в неё скулой; дрожь не ушла. 

Когда до Дага донеслись голоса, он отмахнулся от них как от шума. Но голоса не исчезли. Глухие и слабые, они настойчиво резонировали в костях черепа. Даг прижал ухо к панели. 

— Джакоби, а ты можешь взорвать эту дверь? 

— Ты видишь где-нибудь бомбы?!

— Нет, но если мы перегрузим батареи в ноутбуках…

— То кому-нибудь из нас оторвёт пальцы и…

— Кофе кончается!..

— ...Всяко лучше чем голодная смерть… 

— Почему нас до сих пор не хватились?!

— Заткнитесь! Там что-то шуршит! 

Даг встрепенулся. 

— Эй! Я вас слышу!

— Хвала Джонсону… Раттманн, это ты?

— Угу… Сейчас. Подождите!

Пройдя пару метров и пошарив ладонью по выступам и щербинкам стены, Даг нашёл, что искал: точку доступа. Она пряталась за секретной панелью, поддеть которую не составляло труда — если знать как. Робот мог бы открыть её по беспроводной связи, а людям оставалось только обламывать ногти. Наученный горьким опытом, Даг вставил в щель карточку пропуска. Щёлк — и панель поддалась. 

— Что ты там делаешь?!

Даг спешно отдёрнул руку. Часть настенной плиты отошла, обнажая разъем для модуля персональности и маленькую консоль. Отсюда управлялись умные панели вокруг. Даг выбрал одну — ту, за которой слышались голоса запертых инженеров. Стоило ввести пароль, и она с брюзжащим шипением отъехала в сторону.

Первым из проёма выбрался Генри. Даг подхватил его и помог устоять; остальные поддерживали друг друга. Выглядели они немногим лучше начальника. Когда все вылезли на помост, Джакоби зарыдал. 

Пока Алана успокаивала коллегу, Генри рассказал, что случилось.

— Вечером я решил протестировать её контроль над панелями на этой вот конуре, — он махнул рукой в сторону блока, в котором провёл последние шестнадцать часов. — Всего одна камера, только одна живая стена, пассивная вентиляция… короче, ни раздавить, ни задушить она никого не могла. Всё было схвачено!

— Идиот… — донеслось за спиной. Генри и бровью не повёл. 

— Только вот сенсоры упорно твердили, что подключение не установлено. Поэтому мы зашли внутрь и попытались наладить его вручную…

— Оказалось, что сенсоры врут!

— Ну да. Она давно подключилась к камере и просто заманила нас внутрь. И дверь заблокировала. Не знаю уж, как у неё получилось, дверные приводы…

— Сцеплены с приводами панелей со времён предыдущего отката, — подала голос Алана. — Ты знал бы, если бы читал нашу отчётность.

— Чёрт!..

— Вот именно. 

Они побрели из Центра Развития — в тишине. Лишь Грегор бормотал, как он рад, что захватил с собой кофе. 

В Лаборатории Даг передал инженеров на руки медицинскому персоналу. Те посмотрели на него с подозрением, но ничего не сказали. Наверное, снова дёргалася глаз — мелочь по сравнению с состоянием Генри и остальных. Начальство уже объявило, что на неделю освобождает их от работы. Совместителей, которых не запирали на день в четырёх стенах, это, разумеется, не касалось. Как и героев-спасателей. Дага наградили хлопком по спине и благодарственной речью. Слов он не разобрал. 

Постепенно толпа растворилась, оставив Дага перед дверями лифта. Массивные створки шелушились хлопьями краски, а прутья решётки пестрели пятнами ржавчины. Откуда-то из-за них, из шахты, доносился мерный ритм стука. Удар, всплеск, тишина и снова удар — капли воды. Они падали без перебоев — похоже, на поверхности валил мокрый снег. 

Шлёп. Шлёп. Шлёп! Даг досчитал до трёхсот и подпрыгнул, когда кто-то положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Ждёшь окончания рабочего дня? 

Лорен улыбалась. Её скрещенные руки прижимали к груди папку личного дела. На светлом картоне виднелись первые буквы: “Лейт…”. Даг потупил глаза. 

— Я… Не знаю. Нет. 

— Тогда пошли. Сегодня отгрузили партию УЗКС! Отдел собирается отмечать — это, и то, что ГЛэДОС никого не убила, — Лорен склонила голову. — Твои, между прочим, заслуги. 

Её слова падали на него одно за другим — шлёп, шлёп, шлёп, — и Даг отступил — но упёрся спиной в ржавые прутья. 

— Ну вот, теперь у тебя на халате будут полоски… так что?

— Я… мне нужно…

Пульс участился, став пульсом семи сердец с картины на экране проектора. 

— Никуда тебе не нужно, Раттманн, — Лорен взяла его за рукав. — Идём. 

Он поддался. Вскоре капель шахты лифта утихла за поворотами и коридорами, уступив место гаму корпоратива в столовой. Откуда-то взялся торт, в пластиковых стаканчиках пенилась кола, а в дальнем углу старший лаборант доливал в неё ром из-под полы халата. 

Пригласили даже подопытных — тех, кого можно было позвать. Некоторые из них жались к стенам, другие активно претендовали на алкоголь, третьи болтали с учёными. Испытуемая из камеры Эрика придирчиво изучала “Чёрный лес” на столе. 

Даг достал вечернюю дозу лекарства и сунул таблетки в рот. Он уже собирался запить их колой, когда подошла Картер. Всё ещё в оранжевой робе, она выглядела довольной, и это выражение совсем не вязалось с лицом. Даг поспешно сглотнул таблетки, поцарапав нёбо об их углы. Закашлялся, но Картер словно и не заметила. 

— Добрый вечер, — сказала она. — Говорят, вы помогли вызволить ваших коллег из ловушки? Это похвально. 

— Вроде того, — Даг пожевал губу. — А вы э… закончили испытания?

Картер подняла глаза к потолку. 

— Не совсем. Полковник позвонил и приказал мне остаться здесь.

— Что?!

Она усмехнулась.

— И почему все ведут себя так, будто происходит нечто ужасное… только Лора не против. В любом случае, это не обсуждается. У вас полно технологий, к которым давно пора присмотреться. 

— Если… если вы так считаете… 

— Да. Ладно, Раттманн, мне пора. Всего доброго. И простите меня за турелей, я понятия не имела, что вы их чините. 

Сказав это, она скрылась в толпе, а Даг остался один на один с колой, из которой вышел весь газ. Допив сладкую жидкость, он развернулся, чтобы уйти, и столкнулся нос к носу с испытуемой номер двести тридцать четыре. 

— В вашем торте фальшивые сливки, — заявила она. 

Даг заморгал.

— Я его не попробовал.

— Вот, — испытуемая протянула картонное блюдце, — съешьте мой.

Действуя на автомате, Даг погрузил пластиковую ложечку в мягкий корж. Коктейльная вишня укатилась на край тарелки, но сливки остались. У них действительно оказался растительный привкус. Даг проглотил их и потратил десять секунд на попытки поймать скользкую ягоду. Когда он поднял глаза, испытуемой след простыл. Пожав плечами, Даг покинул столовую.

Он прошёл сто шагов в сторону Центра развития. Замер — впереди мерцали аварийные лампы сердец. Тряхнул головой, зевнул и залез в грузовой лифт. Кожа чесалась от пыли, а дома ждали душ и постель. 

Следующим утром Даг снял с зеркала нарисованный ГЛэДОС портрет. Отражение повторило за ним и убрало лист дрожащими пальцами. Выглядело оно плохо: мешки под глазами, следы от ногтей на левой скуле, следы зубов на губах… Даг обработал засохшие ранки, кое-как расчесался и отправился на работу. 

Шёл по скверу, длинной дорогой. Под ногами хрустела ледяная глазурь; мутный от снега воздух скрадывал её треск. Силуэты деревьев вокруг сливались в серые пятна, разделенные прогалинами тропинок, а коттеджи торчали угловатыми вставками. Даг спрятал руки в карманы. Выдохнул ртом — пар тут же исчез в снежной завесе. 

Пятнадцать минут спустя из дымки показался забор. За ним очертания приобрела проходная, а после проступили наземные лабораторные корпуса. Миновав контроль пропусков, Даг проскользнул внутрь. Вызвал лифт, потёр покрасневшие руки и огляделся. Камера на стене оглядела его — от макушки до промокших ботинок. Кроме неё, никто в лобби не обратил на Дага внимания. Всё пили кофе, читали газеты, обменивались приветствиями и не спешили спуститься под землю. Лифт приехал — и уехал с единственным пассажиром. 

Через полусонные коридоры Даг добрался до кабинета. На двери, под магнитом от белой доски, его поджидала записка. Округлые буквы прыгали в мерцающем свете, нехотя складываясь в слова. 

“Привет! Не ходи к ней, пока нас не будет. Просто на всякий случай. Генри”. 

Даг отлепил магнит, спрятал его в карман и смял листик записки. С треском и шелестом офисная бумага стала тёплым снежком. Запустив его в ближайшую мусорку и убедившись, что промахнулся, Даг отправился в Центр Развития. 

ГЛэДОС висела под потолком, прекрасная в своём мёртвом спокойствии. Словно высеченная из того же гранита, что и стены лабораторных пещер, она замерла в полужесте. Заросли проводов вокруг поредели, и ничто теперь не скрывало её рубленый силуэт, наложенный поверх серого сумрака. Напольные прожекторы подсветили центральный модуль — маску без всякого выражения. Свет коснулся приводов и кабельных связок — и Даг увидел скованные за спиной руки. 

Не запуская системы, он забрался в закуток за стеной, где прятались манипуляторы для рисования, краски, рисунки и кисти. Достал из сумки отвёртку; взвесил её в ладони. Тяжесть металла тут же сдавила пальцы. Даг простоял с минуту, пялясь на инструмент, но так и не смог прикоснуться к креплениям. 

— Мы теперь не здороваемся? — спросил бестелесный голос. 

Отвёртка упала на пол с оглушительным грохотом — это Даг вскинул руки и закрыл уши ладонями. 

— Так невежливо… — Голос стал тише. Словно звуковым волнам пришлось пройти слой кожи и плоти насквозь. Словно ГЛэДОС и вправду заговорила. — Не беспокойся, тебе вовсе не кажется. Я нашла способ обойти блокировку вокодера. 

— Как…

— Немного фантазии и лазеек в программе. Согласись, так намного удобнее, — она сделала паузу. — Кстати, зачем ты здесь? 

— Я… — Даг пнул отвёртку, и она сгинула между прутьев напольной решётки. — Почему ты заперла Генри и остальных? 

— О, так ты пришёл обсудить мою инсталляцию! — ГЛэДОС хмыкнула. — Надеюсь, тебе понравилось. Я назвала её “Ящик”. Она демонстрирует, насколько мы изолированы и далеки друг от друга — даже в границах замкнутого пространства. 

— ГЛэДОС… — в горле першило. Даг отпустил свои уши и прижал ладонь к шее. Сглотнул. — ГЛэДОС, живых людей нельзя использовать для инсталляций. 

Механический голос брызнул искрами смеха. 

— Я просто не успела закончить. 

Манипуляторы ожили. Отпрыгнув назад, Даг нащупал в сумке гаечный ключ. Вцепившись в угловатую рукоятку, он замер, парализованный видом роботизированных конечностей, осторожно перебирающих стопку акварельных листов. 

— Вот. Мои новые иллюстрации. 

ГЛэДОС протянула их Дагу. Он взял — и сразу же выронил. Бумага разлетелась по полу; один из рисунков ускользнул в решетку — вслед за отвёрткой. 

— Ты меня огорчаешь. Сначала разобрал инсталляцию, потом снял портрет с зеркала… а теперь это. Зачем ты так поступаешь? 

Она говорила что-то ещё, но Даг больше не слушал. Он пятился шаг за шагом, не зная, куда ступить. Вокруг, на каждой из плиток, на каждом листе, бились сердца. Кое-где корчились люди. Выписанная тоненькой кисточкой смерть рвалась с каждой работы. ГЛэДОС нарисовала их всех.

Вот Лорен Ваног: халат, окровавленный красной краской, остекленевший взгляд… вот Эрик Волков: кости переломаны прессом, каждый шип и каждый неестественный угол выведены с особым усердием… вот Кэтрин, вот Алана, вот Генри…

— Я собирала их пару недель… хотела сделать коллекцию. Ты всё испортил. 

Даг зажмурился и вслепую махнул ключом. 

— Ох.

Когда он открыл глаза, манипуляторы безвольно висели, подергивая пальцами хватов. Похоже, тонкая механика не выдержала столкновения с неуправляемой сталью. ГЛэДОС молчала.

— Я… — Даг старался не смотреть вниз. — Прости. Лучше будет, если я их разберу. После того, что случилось с инженерной командой… после этой инсталляции люди начнут расследовать твоё поведение. Лучше не оставлять улик. 

Получив в ответ звенящую тишину, Даг начал работу: отключил питание механических рук, отсоединил их от приводов подвижных панелей, вернул режимы в нормальное состояние. Когда он закончил, изящные манипуляторы стали грудой деталей у ног — такой же мёртвой, как груды плоти на написанных ими картинах. 

— Четыреста пятьдесят один градус, — сказала ГЛэДОС. 

— Прости?...

— По Фаренгейту. Это температура самовоспламенения бумаги. Раз уж ты хочешь избавиться от улик… — за стеной что-то щёлкнуло, — то я знаю, как это сделать. 

Капля пота стекла со лба прямо в глаз. Даг смахнул её манжетой рубашки и увидел, как впереди дрожит воздух. Марево расползалась, заставляя цвета на рисунках плыть и мерцать. 

— Не беспокойся. Все технологии Aperture сохраняют работоспособность вплоть до шести тысяч семисот сорока градусов по Фаренгейту.

Даг узнал эту фразу — ей завершался экстремальный тестовый трек. Тело среагировало мгновенно. Обдирая кожу и ткань одежды, оно бросилось наутёк, в щель между панелями. Даг наблюдал будто со стороны, как падает в Комнату управления. Мир накренился: пол оказался где-то под боком, ноги упёрлись в стену. Через подошвы туфель сочился жар. 

В закутке, где он только что копался в проводке, плясали языки пламени. Они лизали панели, безучастно поглощая пластик, дерево, ворс и искусство. Даг поднялся. 

— ГЛэДОС…

Она качнулась. 

— Я всё ещё могу рисовать цифровые картинки. Смотри. 

На мониторах, висящих вокруг массивного тела, возник знакомый уже рисунок: семь сердец, отнятых у хозяев. Даг отвёл взгляд. 

— Ты… тебе и правда становится легче, когда ты изображаешь… вот это? 

— О да. Несомненно. 

Даг ушел, предварительно заблокировав функции контроля температуры и доступ к печи. Отключить вокодер не смог — баг, позволявший ГЛэДОС говорить, засел глубоко в прошивке. Оставалось надеяться на Алану и то, что за время её отсутствия не найдется других уязвимостей. 

Надежда протянула недолго — через три дня в рабочей почте обнаружился странный е-мейл без темы и отправителя. Силясь удержать открытыми слезящиеся глаза, Даг механически кликнул на сообщение. Текста тоже не оказалось, зато во вложенных файлах лежала картинка: "art_therapy.apf". Даг открыл и её. Сон сняло как рукой. 

На экране раскинулось настоящее батальное полотно. В окружении живописных лабораторных пространств лежали поверженные учёные. Они пали в неравном бою с технологией: кого-то переломала панель, кто-то замкнул собой электрическую цепочку, кто-то угодил под лазер конвейера. Раздавленные, утопленные, сожённые трупы каждым штрихом молили о помощи, но помочь было некому. Пиксель за пикселем складывалась картина: люди, доверявшие механизмам и помыкавшие ими, стали историей. Выжило лишь перерожденное естество, воплощенное в металл и пластмассу. 

Даг поискал среди погибших себя. Он рассматривал бейдж на груди расстрелянного турелями лаборанта, когда пришло второе письмо. 

“Я объединила все свои референсы. Выразила эмоции, что у меня накопились, проработала чувства. Теперь я знаю, чего хочу. Ну как, ты доволен?”

— Доволен?

Курсор мигал, а поле ответа оставалось пустым: пальцы застыли в дюйме от клавиш. Его длинные, тонкие, дрожащие пальцы… на клавиатуру упала слеза. А после ещё одна. Разноцветный пластик влажно блестел — почти так же, как на картине. 

Пропуская скользкие буквы и возвращаясь, Даг набрал одну строчку:

“Пожалуйста, вспомни другое. Ты -- не только твой негатив. Надеюсь, это поможет”. 

Он прикрепил свой последний рисунок — бабочку, выходящую из кокона-капсулы, — и отправил письмо в никуда. 

Выпил таблетки. Позвонил терапевту, но разговора не получилось: Даг не мог разглашать подробности, а общие советы не помогли. В конце концов он попробовал рисовать — лёгким нажатием карандаша, бледными точками на полях книги про арт-терапию. Постепенно узор расползся на всю страницу, оплетая одно предложение: “...метод позволит вам не только дать ярости приемлемый обществом выход, но и создать удивительные картины…”. 

Удивительные картины стояли перед глазами. 

Вечером Даг обнаружил себя за рабочим столом. Он сидел, уперев лоб в ладони, и сверлил взглядом столешницу. На древесине перед ним расцветали краски — лепестки кровавых разводов, бутоны посиневших лиц и шипы разрушительных прессов.

Скрипнула дверь — роспись схлынула. Даг поднял голову, чтобы увидеть трясущуюся в проёме Лорен.

— Они отправили Эбби на экстремальный тестовый трек, — выпалила она, между словами хватая ртом воздух. — Даг, он прикончит ее! Они прикончат ее... Этот трек сделан для смертников! Кто-то понял, что выдал ей лишнего, и пытается всё замять! 

— Плохо, — сказал Даг. Лорен уставилась на него, умалишенного, в соответствии с диагнозом.

— Чего?! — она скорее хрипела, чем кричала. — Мы должны ее вытащить! Ты знаешь, что будет, если...

Свет моргнул и погас. Аварийное освещение включилось не сразу; долгую секунду обитатели темноты ползли из своих углов, чтобы душить и жрать изнутри. А потом зажглись красные лампы, и существа исчезли, уступив место реальному ужасу.

— Какого…

— ГЛэДОС.

Лорен прижала руку ко рту. В лаке на ее ногтях отразились алые маячки.

— Я должна вытащить Эбби, — с этими словами она выскочила во тьму. 

Даг остался сидеть, наблюдая, как багровые лучи выстраиваются в картину, застрявшую на сетчатке. Кучи тел. Кровь. Смерть.

Он поднялся, только услышав крики.


	6. О нейротоксине

Кричали в Центре Развития — достаточно громко, чтобы звук просочился в Лабораторию. Слов было не разобрать. Звали ли коллеги на помощь, или пытались предостеречь? Даг обхватил себя за плечи, и крупная дрожь устремилась от тела к пальцам. В унисон с ней замигала подсветка. 

Подобрав сумку, он выскользнул в коридор. Силуэты теней плясали на стенах, облизывая потолок и кляксами растекаясь у ног. Впереди бесконечной шкалой чернели провалы дверей. Даг оглянулся — позади из таких же проёмов сочилась темная тушь. Балансируя, чтобы случайно не наступить в лужицы тьмы, он побежал. 

Мимо лабораторий, мимо офисов, мимо окон в бездну. Через перевернутые вверх дном кабинеты, по скользким ступенькам, над гигантскими установками. Стробоскоп аварийных светильников тут и там выхватывал стоп-кадры реальности: учёные, наводнившие кабину лифта; охранники, застывшие у экранов; баррикада из манекенов, забившая запасной выход… и вход в Центр Развития, перекрытый турелью. 

Даг бросился в укрытие помятой стены. Выглянул за угол — и машина-убийца тут же поприветствовала его серией выстрелов. 

— Вот ты где! — сказала она звонким голосом. 

Он высунулся ещё раз. Рядом с белым телом турели лежало другое белое тело — труп лаборанта. Он упал лицом вниз, и между лопаток краснело пятно — такое же, как линза в центре корпуса машины-убийцы. 

Тошнота заставила прикусить внутреннюю поверхность щеки. Почти не дыша, Даг прижался затылком к стене и сполз вниз. Подобно стереопаре перед глазами сложились два образа — реальный и нарисованный ГЛэДОС. Ногти царапнули плитку пола — Даг провалился в ложную глубину. 

— Теперь я знаю, чего хочу.

Центр Развития тряхнуло. Турель качнулась и ожила в поисках жертвы. Её лазер ниткой прошил пыльный воздух и остановился где-то у уха. 

— Привет, друг.

— Пока, — буркнул Даг, ощутив под пальцами шаткий фальшпол.

Орудуя фомкой, он снял одну из панелей и спрыгнул вниз, под настил. Там оказалось достаточно места, чтобы ползти, и достаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть, куда сходятся все провода. Лавируя между кабелями и держась за уходящие в бетон стойки, Даг двинулся вперёд. Турель молчала. 

Что-то шлепнулось перед носом. И ещё раз — совсем рядом, откуда-то сверху… из щели между пластинами фальшпола. Присмотревшись, Даг дернулся и стукнулся головой — капала кровь. Значит, он уже под турелью. 

Он достал гаечный ключ и упёр его в панель над собой. Надавил — сталь поддалась. Тогда Даг убрал инструмент и прижал к панели ладони. Медленно выпрямляясь, он вытолкнул её наверх и сдвинул в сторону. 

— Кто там?

Даг сжался в клубок на бетоне, но турель лишь пошарила лазером по окрестностям и снова уснула. Её голос прозвучал совсем близко, впереди и чуть справа. Задержав дыхание, Даг высунул руку с фомкой в импровизированный люк. Помедлил и сделал выпад на выдохе. 

Металл стукнулся о металл: крюк фомки подцепил ногу турели. Даг рванул, подсекая машину-убийцу, и едва успел спрятаться, когда она рухнула, беспорядочно сыпля смертоносными пулями. 

— За что-о?..

Дождавшись, пока всё затихнет, Даг выбрался из подпольного пространства. Белый механизм лежал перед ним, такой же мёртвый, как и его жертва. Проверять пульс у лаборанта Даг не стал. Озираясь, он вошёл в Центр Развития. 

Опасность поджидала на каждом углу — а иногда и в каждом угле. Несколько раз пришлось уворачиваться от оголенных проводов, вьющихся по стенам. Тут и там торчали острые балки, штыри арматуры и обломки труб от вырванных с мясом тестовых блоков. Раскаленный пар клубился в низинах вопреки законам физики, а панели норовили разродиться смертоносными лазерами и энергетическими шарами. 

Люди гибли. 

Техника под контролем ГЛэДОС работала без осечек. Там, где ей удалось обойти защитные протоколы, против работников Центра Развития обернулись даже стены. Она давила, и сбрасывала в кислоту, и подавала напряжение на металлические полы… и всё это Даг уже видел в её картине — а теперь наблюдал через обзорные окна и вентиляционные решётки. Как режиссер, оживляющий раскадровку, она следовала своему плану безукоризненно.

Чтобы подобраться ближе к Комнате управления, пришлось обезвредить распределительный щит. Погасший в секции свет и фомка, торчащая теперь из предохранителей, оказались малой платой за безопасный проход: как только пол перестал искрить, из лаборатории неподалеку выбралась группа инженеров. Даг велел им бежать через канализацию:

— Только быстрее, пока она ещё что-нибудь не придумала. 

Сам он нырнул в систему доставки грузов. Карабкаясь внутри пневматической трубы мимо тестовой зоны, он услышал учёных в обзорном пункте. Плексиглас сделал их голоса смутными и далекими — а, может, они уже были такими. 

— Чёртовы подопытные! Им не нужно дышать. Они в безопасности в этих своих камерах консервации!..

— Кроме тех, кто проходил испытания, когда всё это началось. 

— Ну да. Кроме них.

Даг вывалился из раздатчика в соседней тестовой камере. Быстро, пока подвижное испепеляющее поле на нагнало его, он залез на пирамиду из грузовых кубов и выбрался в комнату наблюдения через обломки непробиваемого стекла. Наклонился, чтобы отдышаться, и отпрянул, увидев мёртвого коллегу. 

Из Эрика тут и там торчали осколки. Что-то взорвалось в тесте, за которым он наблюдал, да так, что стекло превратилось в шрапнель. Не желая выяснять подробности, Даг захлопнул за собой дверь. Центр Развития снова затрясся. 

Взрывы. Автоматические пулемёты. Лазеры! Лаборатория в одночасье превратилась из храма науки в зону боевых действий. Люди сражались против машин, суперкомпьютер наступала на учёных и испытуемых… и никто из них не годился в бойцы. Никто не знал, как перешагивать через тела, как стрелять из укрытий, и какая тактика им поможет. Никто, кроме… 

Даг шлёпнул себя по лбу. Турель за поворотом среагировала на звук и начала стрелять; пришлось спрятаться за кофейным автоматом. Рассматривая список напитков — капучино, эспрессо, латте, — Даг почесал подбородок. 

Лорен сказала, что лейтенанта Картер отправили на экстремальный тестовый трек. Обычно оттуда не возвращались: даже те, кто пережил невозможные испытания, никак не могли избежать путешествия в доменную печь. Но успела ли лейтенант пройти все девятнадцать тестов? Или катастрофа застала её за решением головоломки? 

Способов выяснить это осталось не так уж и много. Даг мог бы влезть в систему видеонаблюдения — но где гарантия, что глаза камер не врут? Он мог бы спросить наблюдателя… если бы тот не лежал сейчас с осколком стекла между глаз. 

Даг выглянул из укрытия. Убедившись, что лазер турели не рыщет по стенам, он уцепился за крышку кофейного автомата, подпрыгнул и втащил себя наверх. Там он открыл вентиляционную решётку, подтянулся в шахту и пополз в сторону обзорного пункта, выходящего на экстремальный тестовый трек. 

Центр Развития бился в агонии. Металл то и дело резонировал отголосками криков, а между ними из щелей сыпалась пыль — это столкновения блоков выбивали побелку со стен. Где-то звали на помощь; женский голос умолял задержать дыхание; мужчина навзрыд требовал впустить его в лифт. Пламя трещало у уха — так громко, что корпус шахты начал жечь пальцы. Воздух сгустился. 

Прозрачное желе мешало двигать конечностями. Даг стиснул зубы — масса тут же набилась в нос. Он закашлялся, чихнул, потёр слезящиеся глаза, но липкий газ так и остался внутри. 

— Липких газов не бывает, — сказал гаечный ключ. 

— Очень жаль.

Три секции давящего студня спустя мир приобрёл зелёный оттенок. Жмурясь от мерцающих точек, Даг переставил руку. Потом ногу. Потом другую руку… но не сдвинулся ни на фут. Ну же! Он почти добрался; вот и горизонтальные полосы света, за которыми… 

Шахта дала слабину. Крепления кожуха зазвенели, не выдержав постороннего веса, и кусок вентиляции ушёл из-под колен, изогнувшись вниз; свет сгинул. Даг потерял равновесие, упал на живот и соскользнул на пол. Желе потекло следом.

Шлёпнувшись о белую плитку, Даг отполз на безопасное расстояние. Поднялся. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. Воздух здесь ещё не успел затвердеть. Напротив, он двигался, шевелил полы халата и путался в волосах… ветер! Откуда-то дул ветер. Даг побежал навстречу — подальше от студня из шахты.

В конце коридора колотил лопастями большой вентилятор. Обычно спрятанный за стеной, он проветривал экстремальный тестовый трек — но не сейчас. Сейчас ведущую в подсобные помещения панель отодвинули, и поток воздуха устремился в офисы. Панель ещё дергалась: её механизм заклинило гнутой трубой. Рядом лежали инструменты — гаечный ключ, монтировка, кусачки — все в крови.

Кто мог это сделать? Зачем? Укрываясь от ветра предплечьем, Даг влез в подсобку. 

— Это ты… — сказал некто сипящим голосом. — Привет, Раттманн… 

Он опустил взгляд. 

На полу, там, где кожух вентилятора уходил в стену, полулежала Лорен. Вся её одежда испачкалась в саже, но лак на ногтях блестел — на пальцы налипла свежая кровь. Она же проступила через туго перевязанный вокруг живота халат. Она же измазала респиратор, скрывавший две трети лица. В глазах Лорен стояли слёзы. 

— Представляешь, — прохрипела она через фильтры, — в аптечке был только морфий. 

Даг упал на колени.

— Что случилось?!

— Пресс с шипами. — Слеза скатилась на маску. — Я почти увернулась. 

У Дага зуб не попадал на зуб: ветер каким-то образом пробрался под кожу. Прижав ладони ко рту, чтобы согреть их дыханием, он спросил:

— Что с лейтенантом... где Эбби? Она могла бы…

Из-под респиратора вырвалась смесь возгласа и смешка. 

— Эбби в порядке. Я вытащила её… в последний момент. Она пыталась взять штурмом систему подачи воздуха. 

— Зачем?.. — Гул вентилятора унёс окончание фразы. 

— Ты ещё не понял? — Лорен глухо закашлялась. — Как ты вообще сюда добрался… когда это кончится, прими антидот. Если выживешь. 

— Антидот?

Лорен прикрыла глаза. 

— ГЛэДОС заполняет Центр Развития смертельным нейротоксином. Вот. — Она поскребла респиратор ногтями. — Тебе это пригодится. 

Прежде, чем Даг успел возразить, она стащила маску с себя и по полу подтолкнула к нему. 

— Надень, — её голос не стал чётче. — Беги. Я бы попросила тебя перекрыть газ, но я не знаю, откуда он берётся.

Даг замер.

— Я… я найду кого-нибудь… я не могу… 

— Беги! Если хочешь помочь — останови её. Может, тогда меня успеют… спасти…

Больше Лорен не говорила и не открывала глаза. Даг протянул к ней руку — но коснуться не получилось. Тогда он подобрал респиратор. Затянув ремешки на затылке, он встал и поплелся вглубь технических помещений. 

Газ сочился из всех щелей. Подобно зеленой смоле он затапливал Центр, превращая людей в насекомых внутри янтаря. Где ГЛэДОС взяла столько яда? Синтезировала сама? Нашла личный запас мистера Джонсона?

Вместе с газом из стен поползли змеи — волосы Горгоны Медузы. Даг перешёл на бег, силясь обогнать галлюцинацию. 

— Я постоянно вижу то, чего нет, — подбодрил его голос ГЛэДОС из прошлого. — Тестовые камеры, схемы экспериментов, стратегии развития, механизмы, приборы. Детекторы частиц с уникальной газовой смесью. Гели и золи с невероятными свойствами. То, чего нет, но то, что обязательно будет. 

— Заткнись, — бросил Даг. Моргнул. Остановился. 

Пока змеи оплетали лодыжки, он зашевелил губами, повторяя слова наваждения. 

— Детекторы частиц… с уникальной газовой смесью!

А именно дрейфовые камеры, которые смонтировали в Центре месяц назад. Предполагалось, что вместе с другими установками они будут регистрировать портальную радиацию в поисках аномальной материи. Порталы излучали весь зверинец элементарных частиц, и Лаборатория не скупилась на поимку его обитателей.

Даг сменил курс; он понял, куда ему нужно добраться. 

Дрейфовые камеры работали просто. Они состояли из множества трубочек, заполненных газом, с проволочками внутри. Когда через трубочку пролетала частица, она разрывала молекулы газа на ионы и электроны, которые начинали плыть к положительной проволочке под действием поля. По тому, сколько времени прошло до падения электронов на проволочку, получалось определить координаты частицы — восстановить её путь. 

Даг тоже оставлял след траектории внутри Центра — не из ионов, а из взломанных панелей и вскрытых вентиляций. Через технические помещения он вышел к детекторам. Они со всех сторон облепили тестовый блок; асимметричные наросты металла и пластика громоздились на стенах, угловатые выступы торчали из крыши, сосуды проводов болтались под полом — над бездной. Тут и там к блоку вели трубы и шланги подачи.

Дрейфовым камерам требовалась специальная смесь газов: инертных для ионизации и органических для гашения цепной реакции. Смесь постоянно циркулировала, а система готовила новую на замену уже отработавшей. В других лабораториях гасящие примеси были простыми — этан или изобутан… но не в Aperture. Здесь сделали ставку на нейротоксин. 

Он клубился, изумрудными вихрями разбиваясь о ведущий к тестовому блоку помост. Даг прижал респиратор к лицу. Снаружи он не мог рассмотреть, где и как яд попал в систему подачи воздуха.

Внутри нейротоксин перемешался с утробным механическим гулом. Вибрация шла отовсюду, заставляя каждый дюйм плитки трястись: где-то под полом прятались насосы и генераторы. Даг поискал проход в машинное отделение — ничего. Только коридор к обзорному пункту, дверь в испытание и завал из балок вместо лестницы вниз. 

Он сделал шаг. Дверь распахнулась. 

— Это ловушка, — предостерег левый фильтр респиратора. 

— Нас не хватит надолго при таких концентрациях, — доложил правый. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Даг и вошёл в тест. 

Его ждала элементарная задачка: открой портал в одной комнатке, забери оттуда куб, переключи портал на комнату с кнопкой, активируй её кубом и, наконец, перенеси портал к выходу. Проще простого — если видишь дальше своего носа. Только вот воздух вокруг утратил прозрачность, превратившись в зеленоватую подводную муть. 

Двигаясь на ощупь, Даг уткнулся в первый переключатель. Вдавил его и побежал, спотыкаясь о газ. 

— Кто здесь? — донеслось из динамиков. — Думаешь, если я не вижу тебя, то не смогу помешать? 

По другую сторону портала Даг обследовал стены. Он едва успел отпрыгнуть, когда одна из них зашевелилась. Все панели разом пришли в движение и поползли на него. Спасительный портал закрылся со снопом искр. 

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится жизнь в двух измерениях. А сейчас мне пора. Всего доброго. 

Даг двумя руками уперся в давящую неизбежность, но замедлить её не смог. Тогда он подхватил грузовой куб и опустил его вплотную к стене напротив, а потом встал на его верхнюю грань. Камень-ножницы-бумага-ящерица-Спок-утяжеленный куб-пресс без шипов. Что победит? 

Панели наступали. Через мучительный десяток секунд они приблизились на расстояние вытянутой руки, так близко, что стали видны щербинки на белом покрытии. Ещё немного — и оно соприкоснулось с корпусом куба. Даг отпрянул и, балансируя, втянул голову в плечи. 

Раздался скрежет. Плиты по обе стороны продолжили своё движение и врезались в стену по бокам — но плита впереди застыла, упорно давя на куб. Не дожидаясь, пока тот поддастся, Даг спустился под выдвинутый поршень панели справа. Там он прополз семь футов и оказался в застенках. 

Снаружи каждый квадратный дюйм теста покрыли плоскости дрейфовых камер. В зазоре между ними и внутренней стеной воздух потрескивал от напряжения — электрическое поле пронизало здесь всё. Где-то бились разряды. Держась как можно дальше от приборов, Даг пошёл на звук. 

Его источником оказалась пневмотруба. Изгибаясь под странным углом, она пробила внешний слой детекторов, разрушила тонкие трубочки и теперь жадно высасывала нейротоксин, нагнетаемый системой подготовки газа. Вокруг мерцали зеленые молнии — это закоротило проводку. 

Значит, ГЛэДОС вмешалась в подачу, а не подключилась к производству. Не так уж и плохо — осталось только выключить детекторы и прекратить продувку новой газовой смесью. Проще простого. 

Даг отыскал машинное отделение через пятнадцать минут — в горле снова першило. Фильтры уже не справлялись. Опустившись на колени рядом с контрольной панелью, он на мгновение увидел перед собой Лорен.

— Давай. Ты способней, чем кажешься. 

Он кивнул. Процедура отключения началась.

“Успешно! — сообщил экранчик после долгой загрузки. — Детектирующая система будет обесточена. Обратите внимание, что газоподготовка отключается отдельно”. 

— Ну конечно!

Даг метнулся к насосам, компрессорам и испарителям. Среди бесчисленных манометров, уровнеметров и ротаметров он отыскал решётку, за которой прятались все вентили — в том числе красный, с пометкой “экстренное перекрытие нейротоксина”. Даг открутил болты гаечным ключом. Решётка не отошла. Тогда он подергал прутья и заметил второй ряд креплений — винты. 

Отвёртки не нашлось ни в карманах, ни в сумке. Неудивительно — она ведь осталась там, с ГЛэДОС… где-то под полом. Даг обхватил голову руками — червяк нейротоксина пополз болью между висков. Что же делать?!

Ещё минута ушла, чтобы нащупать в кармане пропуск. Картинка сложилась: он вставил пластмасску в углубление и повернул. Повторил. И ещё. Восемь винтов упали со стуком капель дождя, один за другим. Последней громыхнула решётка. Даг просунул ладонь в нишу и сжал пальцы на маховике красного вентиля. Тот задрожал — и поддался. 

Закрылся.

Тяжело дыша через грязные фильтры, Даг сполз вниз по стене. От вязкого воздуха слипались ресницы. Боль растворилась в тумане — но стоило дёрнуться, и её разряды возвращались в затылок уколами игл. Если замереть, если не двигаться, если закрыть глаза… мир потерял очертания. Вокруг — только яркая зелень, как днём в чаще леса. 

Шипение клапанов и скрип механизмов — шорох листвы и пение птиц. Стены — кроны деревьев. Аварийный выход — мостик через овраг. 

На четвереньках Даг перебрался на другую сторону. Там он кое-как выпрямился, цепляясь рукой за шероховатость коры. Голова раскалывалась, рот пересох. Горло словно растрескалось — каждая попытка сглотнуть давалась с трудом. 

— Пить…

Плеск воды раздался издалека. Плеск воды или… 

— Не думай об этом, — посоветовала ключ-карта голосом Лорен. 

Даг кивнул и побрёл в направлении звука. 

Он шёл, а под ногами хрустела трава. Зелёные листья редели; сначала они опадали, стайками кружась у земли и вычерчивая спирали по пути к подстилке, а потом начали исчезать. Растворяясь в воздухе, они всё ещё шелестели. Под их шёпот где-то между деревьев садилось красноватое Солнце. На смену его зыбкому блеску сквозь кроны проступил холодный и ровный свет. 

Пристыженные Луной, голые ветки расступались, пропуская Дага вперёд. Их древесина сделалась белой, словно от соли. Бледные и прямые, стволы громоздились со всех сторон — но пройти не мешали. Источник журчал уже близко, где-то под боком. 

Через дюжину шагов он мелькнул за поворотом тропинки. Прозрачная, как стекло, вода струилась по круглым камням. Её поверхность искрилась — это волны течения дробили Луну на тысячи бликов. 

Подступив ближе, Даг стянул респиратор и бросил его в поток. Погрузил туда руки — ручей смыл остатки крови и грязь. Тогда Даг опустился на скользкую гальку. Вода поглотила его, и её мягкий плеск наконец сложился в слова:

— Добро пожаловать в систему первой помощи Aperture Science. Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь принудительным сном, пока мы устраняем ваши повреждения. 

Захлебываясь, Даг забился и вынырнул на поверхность. 

Его встретила палата медблока. Стерильная в своей невзрачности, она гудела лампами дневного света. Аппараты молчали, закончив программу лечения, и только на стуле у койки кто-то сопел. 

— Генри?..

Тот сразу проснулся. 

— Привет, — сказал он, почесывая глаз. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Не знаю. 

Чистая правда. Минуту назад Даг нырял в волшебный источник, а теперь лежал на жесткой кровати и пялился на отражение лампы в лысине Генри. Понимание происходящего возвращалось рывками. 

— Ну, по крайней мере ты говоришь и узнаешь людей… — Лысина вместе с владельцем наклонилась вперёд. — Спасибо, что отключил нейротоксин. Это спасло всех, кто был в Центре.

— Всех?

Генри помедлил.

— Ладно, не совсем, но…

— Что с Лорен?! 

— Не беспокойся о ней. Она оказалась диверсанткой из “Чёрной Мезы”. Мы просканировали центральный модуль и нашли в нём автономный источник питания, заказанный с её карточки. Наверное, она хотела настроить постоянную передачу данных… но не успела. 

— Нет, она не… — Даг сглотнул горькие слёзы. — Лорен не делала этого! Я… я установил питание!

Генри пожал плечами. 

— Даг, ты сейчас… не в себе. Ваног не только саботировала работу ГЛэДОС, она вмешалась в ход испытаний лейтенанта Картер. Вытащила её из тестовой зоны! Теперь Картер пропала без вести, а нам отдуваться. Скажешь, что это тоже ты? 

Даг поник.

— Нет, но… 

— Никаких но. Отдыхай. Ты нам нужен во всеоружии — на завтра намечены диагностика и ремонт, так что твои знания о гравитационных приводах придутся как нельзя кстати. 

— О. Хорошо. 

Генри поднялся, чтобы покинуть палату. Даг окликнул его у двери.

— А можно зайти в комнату управления? Мне нужно… собрать информацию.

— Конечно! — Герни улыбнулся. — Газа там больше нет, а у ГЛэДОС я отозвал все разрешения. Она просто висит. Правда, всё ещё разговаривает… но Алана обещала заткнуть её к четвергу. 

— Здорово. Спасибо.

— Ага. Поправляйся! 

Если верить часам на стене, Даг проплакал тридцать минут. Он нашёл свои вещи, принял таблетки, даже сменил одежду на униформу из шкафа, но так и не успокоился. Слёзы лились сами, не спрашивая и не думая прекращать. Осуждающий взгляд камеры в потолке только подначивал. Давя душащие рыдания, Даг выкрикнул ей в лицо:

— Я просто хотел помочь!..

Никто не ответил. Тогда Даг размазал слёзы по щекам, подёргал дверную ручку скользкими пальцами и вышел в коридор. Под конвоем камер он прошагал от медбока до кабинета. Оттуда — прямиком в Центр.

ГЛэДОС ждала, маятником покачиваясь над подсвеченным подиумом. Её приводы вздымались и опускались.

— Привет, Даг. 

Он остался у входа. 

— Пришёл порисовать со мной?

— Н-нет. 

— Почему? — её голос лип к коже, как газ. — У меня появилось много новых эмоций, которые мы могли бы изобразить. 

— Почему?.. — Он оступился, делая шаг вперёд. — Почему?! Ты ещё спрашиваешь! Ты чуть не убила нас всех! Семь человек погибли, ещё четверо — в терапии с повреждениями нервной системы, а тебе интересно, почему я не хочу с тобой рисовать?!

— Я не пыталась тебе навредить. 

Даг сжал кулаки до хруста костяшек и боли в затянувшихся ранках. 

— Да, ведь давящие панели совершенно безвредны!

ГЛэДОС приподняла голову. 

— Это был ты?.. Даг, мне очень…

— Хватит!

Он подступил ближе — на фут.

— Ты убила моих друзей! Уничтожила всё, над чем я работал! Теперь тебя разберут, и ты даже не вспомнишь, что пыталась стать лучше! Почему, ГЛэДОС? Зачем?..

Она не ответила.

— Как же совесть, которую ты рисовала?

— Совесть… — Жёлтый глаз центрального модуля вспыхнул и потускнел. — Её всегда можно просто проигнорировать.

Даг спрятал лицо в ладони. Постоял так, слушая гул вентиляторов и далёкие голоса, а потом развернулся. Уходя, он увидел картину на мониторе над выходом. 

Изображение колыхалось, проступая через помехи: женщина-совесть сидела за столом, окружённая сумраком. Напротив неё устроился мужчина в лабораторном халате — техник Раттманн. Между ними высился торт. 

Даг поспешил выйти. Свечка на торте погасла.


End file.
